Lost Connections
by Firewolfe
Summary: What happens if it was more than one Summers who was immortal. Death is her gift but maybe he was more like her father.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday, June 27, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By : Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part One

Buffy sat stunned and immobile in the attorney's office. _She could not believe what he was telling her. Her father was not Hank Summers. Her father was instead a man named Adam Pierson. Hank Summers glared at his ex-wife bastard. How he loathed the girl. It had not always been so but, ever since she turned 14 the girl had been unruly and crazy. He was glad it was all out in the open now. He would not have to pretend to care. He looked over at the Buffy and smirked he was going to take his daughter Dawn and leave. Let Buffy deal with Joyce. After all she was in a coma and of no use to anyone. Buffy could pay the mounting bills or not. He honestly did not care. _

"Mr. Jones are the papers ready for me to take custody of Dawn?" Hank asked.

That snapped Buffy out of her deep thoughts. She might have been shocked but, her mind was racing with calculations. She had to find a way to support Dawn and herself while her mother was sick. Who could take care of The Gallery and how could she pay the bills, go to school and slay. "No way, Dawn is staying with me and mom."

Hank glared at Elizabeth. _Buffy was such a silly name_. "I am afraid that cannot be allowed. Dawn is mine." He smirked knowing he needed the girl to gain access to her trust fund. Howard Scott Summers had left sizable trusts for both his grandchildren and he needed that money for his business. He had Elizabeth's because she had been declared unfit and it was tied up until she was 30. He of course could use the funds as the executor. Joyce had never fought him because he had used it as leverage. If she let him keep the money he would let Elizabeth out of the insane asylum. Dawn was a minor and as he father he had even more right to the trust then he did with Buffy.

"I do not think so." A voice said from the door. Hank looked up in shock. Adam Pierson walked into the room.

"You are dead!" Hank said in shock.

"Yeah ,I get that a lot."Adam said with a smirk. "However there is no way in hell I am allowing you to take either of my children." His look was carrying death and Hank swallowed hard. "Next time Hank hire competent killers. I stayed away because I was afraid you would hurt Joyce or the girls but, that is over as of now. Get out Hank, Buffy and Dawn are mine."

"You just want the money."Hank shouted.

Buffy's head snapped up. She looked at Adama suddenly suspicious. "The money is significant. However I do not need it. I never have." Adam pulled out a black card and handed it to the Mr. Jones. "Use this to pay for the legal fees and draw a check for the amount of the girls trusts. I know that is all idiot boy here wants. He can then sign the trust over to Buffy. Sign Hank and get out. The money was from the girls grandfather and you are not getting any more of it. I know you black mailed Joyce into marrying you but, your games stop now."

"There is over 10 million in each account."Hanks said. "How the hell can you pay it?"

Buffy choked on her coffee at this figure.

Adam laughed and said. "20 million is pocket change Hank old boy. Now sign before I request an audit. And Hank change your name back. You do not have the right to the Summers name Mr. Snyder. Tell your idiot brother to stop bothering my children."

Hank Summers swallowed hard and ran out after signing. _Hell for 20 million he would gladly change his name back. His big brother was on his own. Hell he was tired of paying him to keep an eye on the brats anyway._

_Hank's real last name is Snyder. Shit that explains so much_. Buffy looked up at the attorney and this Pierson guy and decided it was time for answers. "Ok what the hell is going on." She asked her spirit seeming to come back with her anger. She rose and put her hands on her hips demanding answers.

Adam smirked at her stance. _She certainly took after her adopted mother. Well it was a good thing because really he could not stand cowardly people. "_I will explain everything." Adam said. "Jones file the papers, I want custody of Dawn by noon. Buffy you and I are going to see Joyce."

"What the hell! I want answers."Buffy said her look would have sent have of the supernatural world running. Adam the man once known as Death merely smiled.

"Ok, Buffy here the deal. I am your father and Dawns, I am very wealthy. When we get done taking care of your mom we will all go shopping. You , me, Joyce and Dawn when she feels better. Mr. Jones please explain the situation to Buffy. I have to go see Joyce."

"Of course sir. Miss Summers..." Adam slipped out before Buffy could stop him. _He headed to the hospital. There was no choice now. Joyce had to die. He loved her and had hoped to spare her this but, his girls needed their mother so Joyce Summers mortal had to die and Joyce Summers Immortal had to be born._

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, June 28, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By : Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 2

Buffy was stunned that Adam just left. She was about to chase after him when Mr. Jones stopped her. "Miss Summers I really need you here. If you do not help me with this paper work there is a good chance Hank Summers...er Snyder could still gain control of your sister Dawn. Unless you want him to have her?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat back down."What papers do I have to sign Mr. Jones. I really need to go see / check on my mom and Dawn will want to know what is going on."

The elderly lawyer smiled at his client. She was a such a powerhouse. She was a fitting daughter to Methos. He picked up the papers and handed it to her. Buffy took them and noted the strange tattoo on his wrist. She stiffened. _Well that could be a problem she thought. Gwendolyn Post had a similar tattoo. After the disaster with Faith and Gwen Buffy was not as trusting. Especially when the Council had tried to kill Faith. They had barely gotten Faith and herself cleared of the killing and then Gwen had shown up. Faith had almost fallen in with the mayor. Only Joyce had managed to stop the girl. Telling her she was loved, trusted and wanted. Buffy was ashamed to admit it but she had been petty and jealous of Faith. Her mother's acceptance of the girl had hurt but, when she learned Faith's whole life had been like her summer away she stopped trying to compete. Faith was a good person a slayer and she deserved support. Now Buffy considered the younger girl her sister. They had faced the killing of Alan Fitch together and they had been able to prove they were attacked. Of course the gang got away and Mr. Fitch had tried to help. They had tragically stabbed him thinking he was another gang member. Buffy and Faith had gotten lucky because the first police officer they met was Kate Locksley. She had been picking up a prisoner to take to LA. Her taking their statements had ensured an honest report and they were cleared. _Buffy snapped out of her day dream. _Faith might be watching Dawn but she still had to get back soon_. Buffy signed the papers and hurried out. _She had to tell Giles about Mr. Jones Tat and see her mom. _

MMMMMMMMMM

Methos was amused, he was suddenly acting out of character for both himself and his persona of _Adama Pierson. He had just tossed away 20 million dollars and he was found it a great lark. He shook his head as he considered Elizabeth Anne Summers, no his beloved daughter "Buffy". Buffy the funny little girl he and Joyce had taken in so many years ago. For her he would consider the money well spent. Most who knew him would be shocked to hear he gave away money. He was despite his apparent excesses of the moment, a very frugal man. Adam Pierson was rich because he simply did not make idle gestures. Methos was probably one of the wealthiest men on the planet because; to be frank he had looted a lot of the world. Of course much of his money was in various differing identities. Methos was amused because soon he would allow his death side to come out and play in the corporate world. Because he was as efficient at corporate raiding as Death had once been at raiding towns and villages. The funds spent would not be gone long. Because as Adam he fully intended to take over and control Hank's company. However, not today, tomorrow was soon enough to play the corporate raider. In many ways raiding companies was not so different then taking out a village. It was often entertaining and no one ever really died which was a bonus. Today he was going to make his beloved immortal that was far more important.. Originally he had intended to take Buffy with him. His daughter needed to understand what was happening. As the slayer she had to see that immortals were not evil. Well not exclusively at least. Adam knew he still had a lot of redemption to seek for his time as Death. However, he was honest enough to admit he was not completely sorry for his actions. In many ways he had been forged by the time. He had become evil as a defense. It was not an excuse but fact. In those days it was kill or be killed have the world afraid of you or, be a slave and victim. He had evolved into a modern man so he had developed some deep and true regrets. Adam firmly believed that as one lived one had to grow. He might still have some part of his past life and influences but, he was still a man of this time. He could not simply remain as only death. Death was a part of him and had defined him for many years however, it was just a small part of his life. Living 5000 plus years gave you time to mature and grow even when one did not want to. Adam was trying to be a good man. He had tried all those years ago with Joyce. He had found love and family which changed him. He knew Duncan thought it was his and Connor's influence that made him try to be a good man. Adam knew differently. The very old saying that behind every great man is a good woman was true. He had meet 16 Year old Joyce Summers and his world had changed forever. It had shocked Adam to meet a pre-immortal so full of life. It had been even more of a shock to learn her adopted father Howard Scott Summers was an immortal that was 1500 years old. At first Adam had thought it was a trap to lure him in. The truly frightening fatherly lecture he got from Howard changed that. He smiled as he recalled the threat to dismember him if he ever treated Joyce as anything but a lady. It had been the beginning of a true and lifelong friendship. Adam had stayed around the Summers family for several years and in time began dating Joyce. Howard had even given Joyce away at their wedding. It had been one of the happiest days of Adam's life. _They had been married just shy of three years when they had stumbled onto a car crash. Adam had rushed in to try to save the people that had been trapped inside the burning car. They were dead and he had to use all his power to save the small infant in the back seat. As it was saving the girl had cost him several third degree burns._ The toddler had been handed off to Joyce as he faced off against several men and demons. At the time he did not realize that the men in question were a council retinal team sent to take the potential into custody. Buffy's real parent's had refused to let the take their only daughter and run away to hide. The young family adopted her and were not giving her up. The accident allowed Adam and Joyce to take the child away. They found a small silver bracelet on her wrist that said Elizabeth Anne. To honor her family they had kept the name as they forged new papers. Both Adam and Howard knew that this child was in danger and they would not let anyone harm her. Joyce had taken to the child immediately and Adam knew she was not about to give her up. Her father used several high connections to help them become Elizabeth's new family. Joyce loved them both all the more for this and Buffy became the center of their world. Adam grinned as he thought back to how she got that nick name. _Joyce had been singing to her and little Elizabeth had been dancing with her. The small child sang at the top of her lungs_. The artist was his daughter's favorite and she said. " Mama Papa I am going to be just like Buffy when I grow up. So call me Buffy now! I will be strong and sing like her." _

_Both Adam and Joyce had laughed at this but the nickname had stuck. Now years latter it fit. Because the woman his daughter had become was every bit as strong as the singer/ activist he knew so well back then. Adam pulled his car into the hospital parking lot. It was rather empty and he was grateful. He did not really want to fight crowds or deal with any other kinds of questions. This was going to be hard enough as it was. _Adam got out of his car and headed inside. He hummed softly as he walked in.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, June 28, 2010

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By : Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 3

Mr. Jones knew who Buffy Summers really was. _Buffy Summers was the immortal slayer and the very well loved eldest daughter of death. She was also the center of a rather interesting prophecy. He sighed with annoyance as she glared at him. Why me? I so should have let Joe Dawson handle this_. He cleared his throat and said. "Miss Summers, as you now know Mr. Pierson is your father. He and Joyce were married many years ago. I suppose they still are as he is alive. Me-Adam was attacked by several people and thought to be killed. Your mother and her father Howard found his car and a headless body at the bottom of a mountain. His death hit your mother hard as they were very much in love. I can only assume he thought his presence might endanger her life."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

Mr. Jones considered carefully how to answer. _He was not allowed to tell Buffy about immortals and the game and by extension the head hunting watchers. So instead he decided to tell a partial truth. Because the head hunting mortals had been taking over the assets of the immortals they murdered_. "Howard Scott Summers was/ is a wealthy man. He meet Adam and they went into business together. Adam is probably one of the richest men in the country. The men who tried to kill him wanted his assets. They had killed several others in similar fashions to get their money. Adam hid when this happened only letting me and a few other lawyers in on the situation. He felt if he stayed away your mother would be safe. His funds went to a trust so the assassins could not access them like they hoped."

"SO if he loved my mom why did he not leave her the money? Would she not have been a target too?" Buffy asked. She might be blonde but she was not stupid.

"Joyce got money from the trust but it was set up not to be hers. So killing her would not get them the money. Plus she was wealthy in her own right so she really never needed the funds. Adam hid away and went after the people who tried to kill him. He sent a message to one of his attorneys to let Joyce know the truth. Unfortunately that attorney was Hank Snyder."

Buffy nodded her quick mind figuring out what had happened. "Dad, I mean Hank lied? He told mom there was no money and that he was appointed my guardian. She was hurting and he was a shoulder then he moved in with the romance."

"I see you have some idea about what happened."Mr. Jones said.

"Yeh, mom told me Hank was there when she lost someone she loved. She just never said he was my father. The rest well it makes sense. Mom, she would do anything to protect me and I am guessing she married Hank to do that."

"Yes she did. To be fair Hank pretended to love her. He acted like a love sick fool. Even Howard believed it and he is a very good judge of character." Mr. Jones said with a sad smile. "Hank is a selfish bastard and in time the act failed. Joyce is no fool and by the time your sister was born his time was limited. Then there was the incident at Hermeny."

Buffy winced and nodded. "He had me locked up. Then the divorce and our move here. He used that to make mom let him keep the money?"

_While it sounded like a question Mr. Jones knew his youngest client understood the situation perfectly._ "He used it and forced Joyce to move away. Of course when she moved here things changed. Adam learned the truth and has been trying to help ever since. He set up the loans for her gallery and arranged for your house. He loves you all. I think he only stayed away this long to keep you all safe. He did not want to confuse you or Dawn because until recently Hank was at least still playing your father."

Buffy nodded at this_. It made sense even if it hurt. "_Well it clearly did not work. So what now, he wants to play daddy?"

Jones wanted to shout at the girl. _She had no idea what Methos had gone through over the years. Yet for all her power she was only just 18 still very young. This will be harder than I thought._ "Buffy Adam cares, he loves Joyce more than anything in the world. He stayed away so she could be in love and be happy." _He had searched the world for a cure for his beloved. The cancer that was killing her was rare and deadly. He had even went and begged Cassandra for help. In the end the magic he sought and been destroyed._ _Now he had only one way to save Joyce and Fredrick Jones knew he would take it. Joyce would become immortal and have to play the game the one thing Adam had never wanted for her.  
_"He did what he thought was best. The past is done child and whether you agree or not it is done."

"Yeah, well ok. So, what does it mean for us now? Will he be hanging around or leaving again. I so do not need drama right now." Buffy's shoulders slumped and Fredrick suddenly realized how close to breaking this slayer was.

"All I can say is trust your father he does love you Buffy." He moved to her side and brought over a cup of tea. "Here drink this it will help."

Buffy took the tea and sipped it. "Geez you are British aren't you. Tea for all that is wrong in the world. I guess if you are this much like Giles you have to be ok."

Fredrick Jones smiled at that. "Yes, well tea is good for you."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

29-Jun-10

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By : Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 4

Adam walked inside and was surprised to feel a faint buzz of a pre-immortal. He looked around and was shocked to find Dawn sitting waiting to go into see her mother. _The buzz was coming from where she and a rather striking young woman were sitting. As he approached he felt a stronger buzz. It took all of his skills not to frown as he was faced with his youngest daughter who like his eldest and their mother was clearly an immortal. What was stranger still was the faint buzz he got from the girl who had risen and stood protectively by Dawn. There was no way that this could be natural. So far he had encountered more pre-immortals in this town then he had ever done in his entire life. What shocked him more however was the clear defensive pose of the young lady. It was almost as if she was guarding Dawn._

Just as the situation was about to become directly confrontational a uniformed doctor came out. He saw Adam and smiled. "Mr. Pierson you wife is resting comfortably right now. You can go in if you would like."

Dawn's head snapped up and gave him a hard look. Her young eyes narrowed and was clearly ready to demand answers.

"That is good. My daughters and I would like to see her now. My eldest Buffy should be along any minute. She had an appointment and was running a bit late."

"I will let the nurse know. It might be best if you keep the visits short and only have two of your family in at a time." The doctor explained.

"Well we have been waiting for Joyce to wake up. I am sure a quick visit from us all would not do harm?"Adam asked in a firm voice. _He knew that there was no way the elder girl would let him in with Joyce and Dawn alone. What was her name? Oh yes Faith. It seemed his wife had chosen another beautiful daughter for them to raise. This one though was clearly streetwise and harder. Her whole posture said do not mess with me. I am a slayer. How that had happened when she too was a pre-immortal was beyond his ability to fathom at the moment. _

_"_I'll allow it, keep the visit short no more than ten minutes."

"Thanks Dr. Ben." Dawn said giving the young man a very large and happy grin.

Adam's eyes narrowed as he noticed his youngest daughter's crush. The doctor to his credit merely smiled back.

"Ok then, I will be by later. I assume Buffy is coming in a little while?"

"Yes, doctor, as I said she was delayed due to an appointment. She should be here in about fifteen minutes or so baring traffic."

"Good, I have to go check some tests and I should have news by then."The doctor said as he slipped out.

Adam nodded and turned to face his daughters. _He had no problem claiming Faith because if Joyce saw value in the girl he would too. He had been a father to many children and mentors young immortals over the years. It did not bother him all that much to have one more child added to the mix. In fact the idea of having an instant family once more was enticing. _

Dawn was not happy. She had gotten a call from Buffy warning her about this Adam guy_. Of course she had overheard the doctor talking to someone and she had assumed it was their dad Hank. It came as a shock that it was this stranger. She was not sure how to react or what to do. Dawn considered herself to be grown up but she was scared. She was really glad Buffy had asked Faith to come sit with her. Not that she would admit it of course. She was terrified for her mother. _"So you are my dad? What are you doing here?"

Adam smiled at his youngest guts. Not many would challenge him. Yet all three of his daughters did so with ease. Faith very stance was a challenge. She did not speak allowing Dawn to do the talking that however was clearly part of her way of copping. It was clear to Adam that she was very protective of both his mate and daughter. Which could cause a problem with what he planned on doing. He decided to answer Dawn and hopefully put Faith at ease. "Yes I am your father. I had to be away for a while. I know it is hard to believe me right now. It was for your own good and safety. When Joyce is awake and feeling better you will all get an explanation. "

"Well, Buffy and mom might care." Dawn said."Only I don't. You cannot just pop in and try to take over. We got Giles to be our dad now and we don't need you."

Those words cut the eldest immortal deeply. He looked at Dawn and nodded sadly."I did the best I could Dawn. Rupert is a good man I am sure. However, I am still your father and that will never change. I love you all and I will be her to prove it. Weather you believe it or not you, Faith and Buffy need me here. "

"Hey, how'd I get dragged into this mess?" Faith quipped."You ain't my old man. You are cute and grunt worthy and all that ain't enough. I like Mrs.S and if you really are her old man there is no way I will call you Daddy. I got some standards and respect."

Adam grinned at that statement."Faith you are too young for me. If Joyce has taken you in and considers you her daughter then that is what you shall be to me as well. I have raised many children over my lifetime so the challenge of three more is nothing."

"Yeah well you never had to deal with those two."Buffy quipped as she entered the hallway.

Adam was shocked to see her so soon. _His plans would definitely have to be put on hold._

"Ok Adam we all need to talk. The thing is I want to see mom first so are you coming or waiting out here?"

Adam sighed and decided he had best go meet Joyce first. _Everything else could wait. Besides he might want to save Joyce by making her immortal; the odds of that happening with all three of his children there was ridiculous. He would wait.._


	5. Chapter 5

**Reactions**

Disclaimers: See Part One  
By: Fire Wolfe  
05July2010

Lost Connections

Part 5 Reactions

"Look Me, Dawn and Faith should go in first. Mom thinks you are dead and it will be a shock that you are alive. So, maybe you should wait a few minutes and give us a chance to let her know what is going on."

"I have to agree with B on this."Faith said. "Mrs. S might have a hear attach or something. I mean I know I am not family or nothing but, I still want her to be ok." She looked over at Dawn who nodded.

"Yeah, it is going to be a shock. We do not want mom to flip."

"Faith you are my sister, just like Dawn."Buffy said."I would not have asked your option if I did not want it."

Adam nodded not really liking the idea. He knew he had a lot to make up for. He could not just walk in and expect it to all be peaches and cream. "Ok, I can see that is a good idea. Girls I am not going anyplace. I will be here to take care of you and your mother. I thought, I did what I thought was best to keep her and you all safe. "

Faith started to back away and protest. Adam gave her a steely hard look."Faith, the Summers women have claimed you as family. So suck it up you are stuck with them and me. I look after my own. I am actually glad Joyce decided to keep you. I always wanted a big family and having three such lovely daughters is more then I could have hoped for. We will work it out. I am sure there will be some shouting and fights before we are done. However, know I never stopped loving Joyce and will until the end of time. She is my soul-mate and I will do anything in my power to make sure she lives a long and healthy and happy life." Adam felt he should warn them about what was to come. He felt a bit guilty about what he was about to do though it would not stop him. Joyce more than any person he knew deserved immortality. She was a good and kind woman who had a heart full of love to give. He would have converted her years ago if he could have kept her safe from the foolish game. It was only his fear for her safety and his desire that she live a normal life that had prevented his acting sooner. The cancer she was now facing was a slow and painful way to die and he would not wish it on his worst enemy. He could no longer justify the plan to let Joyce die of natural causes.

He looked over at his children and prayed they would understand. He knew it was not going to be easy to explain this to them. He watched as they all walked into see their mother. He could tell that even Faith thought of Joyce as a mother figure. He had worried that she had been hurt so much that her ability to connect was damaged. The protective way she guarded Dawn and Joyce told him she was damaged but, not beyond repair just yet. He would help her heal and in time and like Joyce, she and the Dawn would become immortal. The only thing he could think of was the fact that Buffy had died by drowning and that had prevented the quicking from kicking in. Buffy had then become immortal after the encounter with Glory. Her death had been violent and mystical. Willow's spell had helped the quickening along. The mystical energies of the open portal would have damaged Buffy's ability to heal and rejuvenate. Adam was not pleased with the fact that they had not dug Buffy up from her grave; then again most immortals ended up having to dig out at least once or twice. It did not excuse the gang actions and failure. He was willing to be happy she came back sooner rather than later. His research suggested it would have taken over a year if not for Willow's help. In any case he owed Xander because he had given Buffy a chance to be immortal. Adam made a mental not to see about getting the kid a job or scholarship for school He had a lot of promise for a mortal and deserved far more then the scumbags that were his parents. He also made a mental not to get Willow some help. Xander and Willow had been good friends to his children and he would see that they and the other Scooby members were rewarded. He would get will help because it would not do to have a power crazed witch running around.

Adam considered his daughters' calling and wished he could take it away from them. No child should ever have to face what Buffy and Faith did on a nightly basis. Darius would be very angry to learn that the Watchers Council now used Slayers as tools. Adam was not pleased with the group either. While he did not found the watchers as Darius had he had spent a few years each decade in one branch or another. His latest stint as a watcher had him working in the immortal branch. That had been selfish because he was afraid that they would learn Methos still walked the earth. Darius murder had made Adam even more paranoid than usual. He still got angry when he thought of that immortal's useless death. While he was not a close friend he had respected the man and his many accomplishments. Darius had counseled him many times on his relationship with Joyce. The Ancient turned priest was a good man the kind of man that should have won the prize. Darius would have known how to use the prize for all of humanity. He would have considered doing so penance and an act of redemption for his dark times. Darius in his time had been as evil as death. Darius however had chosen to change. He had helped Adam understand that a man could change.

Darius had helped found the watchers to aid the slayer. One of his early adopted children had been called and he had set up the system to give her support and backup. Their recent actions were against everything Darius had intended. Adam was going to have to change that. If there was to be a new council it would stand for the slayers and they would have a real voice in how it was run. He decided to wait a year or two before he activated Faith and Dawn. Buffy was immortal at 21 and that seemed like a good age for immortality to kick in. They were adults by law and yet they were still in their prime as slayers. That was the one thing he worried about with Joyce. She might not thank him for letting her age. Not that it matter to him because she was a lovely today at 42 as she had been when they met. Of course women often looked at things differently and if there was one thing he had learned in his long life guessing how they would act was impossible.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Giles POV

**2010-07-10**

Lost connections

Disclaimer: Please see Part One  
By: Fire Wolfe betaed by: Adilla

A/N: Special thanks to Adilla who had helped me beta this. Just a note some of the spelling may be the British version of English so please no comments on that.

Part 6 POV

Giles POV-

Rupert Giles was not a happy man. He had called the Watcher Council to try to get financial assistance for Faith as well as a new watcher. While Buffy had fired the Council, Faith had not; and until the accident with Finch, had been carrying out her duties with dedication if a bit carelessly. He now, of course, understood why she had been so reckless, the loss of her watcher had to be extremely traumatic. She was working hard to redeem herself after the death of Mr. Finch. She deserved to have some funds to live on.

In fact, why the watchers were paid and Slayers were not was now a source of irritation to Giles. He was ashamed to admit that until Buffy, he had never really thought about the situation all that much. Of course, when the slayer lived with the watcher he/ she took care of all the bills. Giles frowned as he considered how unfair it was for slayers to fight night after night with no monetary reward or respite. Faith had lived in a rundown motel until Xander had pointed it out and Joyce and Buffy took her in. Giles was extremely upset that it had never occurred to him to check on the girl. Of course, in his defense, he had thought Diana had sent Faith ahead and therefore she would have funds. He had taken a lot for granted and that was a very amateurish mistake that had almost cost them the dark slayer.

Faith chafed at taking charity and if she helped chip in some money then she would feel better about staying at the Summer's household. Giles also knew that Buffy would soon need help in paying the bills that were growing daily. Health insurance would cover some cost but there were still the cost of maintaining the house and the children's living costs.  
While Joyce's assistant could run the art gallery short term, he was not qualified or authorized to make purchases or even large sales. Faith's having moved in with the Summer's family could be useful if the bloody pillocks at the council sent money. Giles never blamed Buffy for kicking Travers out. He knew she had no idea how much money they contributed to the fight against the darkness and that did not even include his salary. In a way it was his fault because like all watchers he never discussed money with his slayer. While he had some reserves, thanks to the fact that Joyce had supported Buffy all along, they would not last indefinitely. Money would soon become a factor because of Joyce's illness. He rubbed his glasses clean as his mind raced over alternatives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was wary of Adam. She looked over at Faith who nodded. "So slaydar going off?"

"Oh yeah B, big time. Only it does not ping like a demon. Adam he feels like you, your mom or even D here."

Buffy nodded "Yeah, he does. Only he's a guy so not a slayer, demon or vamp. I wonder what the hell Adam Pierson is?"

"Watch your mouth young lady. I know I taught you better than that. Adam is your father Buffy. He and I...he is my husband. Believe me when I say he has explaining to do. I thought he was dead."

"Mom are you sure we can trust him?"

Joyce looked at her oldest daughter and held out her hand to her and said. "You can trust him. Adam does have a lot of explaining to do about this situation. I am not sure I like that he played dead for so long. I can only assume he had a very good reason and that he will make it up to us all. Buffy, he moved heaven and earth to get you for me. You were so small and scared after the crash that I could not leave you to social services. The Council would have gotten you. Adam pulled a lot of strings and called in favours all over the place to make you ours. I trust he would do whatever he had to do to keep us safe. I think he would even break our hearts if it meant we were safe and secure. We need Adam, honey, and I think that you should give him a chance."

Buffy held her mother's hand and sighed, clearly not happy. She looked over at Faith who shrugged. "Mrs. S. I am with B on this one. The old man bailed on you. What makes you think he won't do it again?"

"I don't know Faith. I do know that the Adam I knew was a man of honour. I would like to think he'd never left us alone. In fact I am sure of it. He may not have been around but, he took care of us. I just feel it deep down."

"Ok Mom we will try to be nice. I get you like the guy and he did handle Dad, er, Hank for me. Hey what was the thing with him being Principle Snyder's brother?"

Joyce smiled at Buffy's ramble until she mentioned the principal of Sunnydale High. She frowned and said. "Not a clue. One more thing to check with Adam on."

Dawn pushed her way to her mother's other side. "Mom are you really going to be ok?"

Joyce looked at her youngest and smiled. "Yes dear I am." She looked at this beautiful child who her memories told her she had given birth to. Yet, with Adam's return her memories told her it was impossible. She now remembered the sad fact that she could not have children of her own. She took Dawn's hand in hers and squeezed it to offer comfort. "I will be fine. Could you send Adam in please? He and your big sisters have to talk."

"But Mom, I want to be here."

"I know Dawnie, but I need you to stand guard. Warn us if Dr. Ben or anyone else comes. I need to warn Adam about the town and if the doctors hear me I will get locked up as insane. The tumour in my head would convince them I am crazy. Can you help me with this please?" Joyce asked. "No one would expect you to be a guard, honey."

Dawn pouted but, was also proud her mom wanted her help. She nodded and went to get Adam.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Connections

By:FireWolfe

Beta: Siti Noor Adilla-Thanks for your help with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story. Please note this will be A/U. It will not follow all of the histories or cannons of the series used.

A/N: There will be lots of twists in this story line. They may not appear to follow either cannon at first. All will be explained in time. Please be patient as the story unfolds.

Part Seven Death is Born

Adam watched with pleasure as Dawn, his youngest daughter, came out; smiling at her to set the teen at ease. In his Methos persona, he had a reputation of not liking and perhaps even loathing children while in fact he did like them a lot. Few people knew what had driven him to become Death, one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse for many centuries.

His mind drifted to a time long ago to a small holding with a beautiful woman and four lively children. She had been his first wife and he had loved her dearly. It was rather ironic when he thought about it. He had not really wanted marry Iona and had only married her because he had been forced to. She had been older and a widow with four small children. However his father had wanted access to her water and the pass her homestead sat on; meanwhile Iona had needed a husband to protect her and her children. As an obedient second son, he had few prospects and his father had been generous to find him his own land and home. While Methos was not overly pleased with the situation, he had gone along with it.

It had not, however, taken the beautiful woman long to get under his skin and for the children to become important to him. Within a year he had forgotten why he had married and genuinely loved his wife. He had found joy in working their vineyard and having a real home. He had come to think of the three boys as his and his lovely daughter, Illya, as his jewel. They had spent ten happy years together and had built their homestead up. He had only been saddened when they had no more children. However the four he had were a great joy to him and he had plans to find them all good partners.

The problem had come when his elder brother's son, Hector, had seen his Illya. Hector was brash and cold. He was also spoiled and used to taking what he wanted; in this case, he wanted Illya but not as a wife. He had tried to seduce Illya and Methos had been very angry. Instead he and the boys had guarded her like the treasure she was and moved up the wedding to the man she had loved, Dante. The day had been lovely and the wedding a joyful occasion.

Unfortunately that joy did not last as Hector had not taken it well. He raided the wedding, killing everyone and carrying Illya away. Methos and his sons had fought hard but they were no match for the three dozen troopers that had ridden with Hector. He had awakened only to find his family murdered, His beloved assaulted and her throat slit. Methos had felt a rage and risen, found a sword and headed after Hector. Dante had been gutted and Methos knew this would crush Illya's spirit. He ran all the way to his brother's stronghold and attacked with no mercy, slaughtering the now drunken soldiers like the mad dogs they were. He had broken into his nephew's rooms and found the young man drunk and abusing Illya. He pulled the youth off and they had battled. Methos had killed him eventually but it was too late. Illya was dead. He had wept and carried her home.

That might have been the end and he might have gotten over his grief had his brother, Matao, not came in and stabbed him in the back. His brother had been away and come back to find his son dead and had not cared that Methos had exacted revenge. He had only cared that his son was dead while ignoring that Hector had killed Methos's whole family. Matao had not stopped Hector from taking Illya and had not even suggested that the young man offer marriage if he wanted the girl. Once more, Methos awoke from the dead and once more he was angered. While he and Matao had never been overly close, he had not expected this betrayal. Methos ran to his friends and together they had exacted revenge, leaving no one in the homestead alive. That had been the beginning of the four horsemen.

Now Methos/Adam had another chance and he would protect this family as he had failed protect his first one. He knocked on the door and looked in. "Hello, may I come in?"

Adam froze as Buffy and Faith turned to face him with a purely predatory look on their faces. He swallowed hard and was glad that he was not a demon. Slayers were dangerous and he knew in his very soul that Faith and Buffy were probably the most deadly in history. It was not just because there were two. No, it was because they were family by choice and he knew those bonds could be far greater than those forged by blood alone. Because a chosen family was the one you wanted to have. "Hi."

"Come in Adam. I believe we have a great deal to discuss." Joyce said. "Beginning with how you are alive."

"Yes..well as to that.. Umm.. I guess we have to go over it." Adam came in and looked at the girls. "It was not to run away. I wanted to keep you safe and then you seemed happy. How could I interfere with that? I love you and wanted you to be safe."

Joyce looked at him as he walked toward her. She could not believe he was alive. Joyce was angry at Adam and a part of her wanted to shout at him to get the hell out. Yet, there was a bigger part that wanted to get out of bed, grab hold of him and never let go. She had loved him so deeply and losing him had almost broken her. She had been an easy mark for Hank after that. She had needed support and Hank had been there. Joyce was ashamed that she had fallen for his false charm and smooth talk. She had been such a mess and was worrying about Buffy. She was angry but her relief at seeing Adam alive made this anger be pushed aside. She was just happy he was alive. She might kill him for putting her through all this but she would hear him out first if only to satisfy her own curiosity.

"So, Dad what's the what; how is it you are alive when mom was told you were dead?"

Adam winced at the sarcasm in Buffy's voice. He decided not to let it pass. "It seems to be a family trait Buffy. That is to say the being alive when one should be dead. I thought that trick with the master was well done."

"How do you know about that?" Buffy asked she moved between her mother and Adam, now clearly on guard.

"I was a watcher Buffy, my place was in the archives in London. I filed Merrick's and later Rupert's reports. They made for some interesting reading."

"You know that does not make me want to trust you anymore." Buffy replied. "I fired the council you know."

"Yes, I know that you did. It made me very proud of you. Of course it limits your resources. I can help with that." Adam said. "I have more money than I could spend in a lifetime Buffy, and I want to use it to take care of my family. I stepped away for you and your mother. However, it is clear you need help and I want to be there for you."

Joyce watched Adam and decided she had better speak up before he and Buffy came to blows. It was clear Buffy wanted to protect her. Joyce appreciated the thought but the only danger Adam posed was to her heart. That she could guard herself, well, better than her daughter in any case. "Buffy, relax please. I want to hear what your father has to say."

Buffy began to protest but Joyce silenced her. "He is your father Buffy. He deserves your respect because without Adam you would be dead. He saved your life when you were just a toddler. For that alone I am willing to listen to him. He will get one chance to explain. I am asking you to let him talk."

Adam smiled at this. That was until Joyce finished. "If he does not give me honest answers and gives them quickly, I will let you toss him out the window."

"The window Joyce? I could get hurt." Adam said with a mocking glare.

"It is only the second floor Adam, you would live. Maybe break a leg or arm but you have another one of each. Now talk Adam. My patience is not unlimited and the doctor said only a few minutes. I do not want to waste them on arguments."

Adam nodded and pulled up a chair next to his wife. She looked so fragile to him. He swallowed hard and promised himself that he would save her. "Joyce, there is something I never told you or the girls and you need to know it. I have to show you so please do not overreact."

"OK Adam we will play show and tell. What do you want to tell and show me?" Joyce said.

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. "Just watch please." He ran the blade over his hand.

Joyce gasped and Faith grabbed his hand thinking he was going to slit his wrist. Buffy grabbed his other hand and said."What the hell? Are you crazy?"

"Just watch, it will be explained."

Blue streaks raced across his skin and healed the wound. Buffy and Faith froze and neither was inclined to let Adam go.

"What kind of demon is your pops B? I have never seen nothing like this."

"What are you?" Buffy demanded. "I am not going to ask twice."

"I am immortal. I can never die. The light you saw is called the quickening and it heals an immortal from all wounds." He looked into Joyce's eyes and said. "I am over 5000 years old and my true name is Methos. My current identity is Adam Pierson."

"How.. Why did you not tell me about this Adam? I had a right to know."

"I did not tell you because Howard asked me not too." Adam replied.

Joyce froze at this. "Daddy knew? How did he know and why keep this from me?"

"I had to. It was not just my secret to tell." Adam said. "There is a lot more to it than just living a long time. The knowledge of immortal is dangerous for mortals to know."

Joyce glared but listened as Adam tried to explain.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Changes**

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.  
By: Fire Wolfe  
Beta: immortalbliss

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their lists.

Fire

Lost Connections

Part Eight Changes

"Adam that is ...the second most insane thing I have ever heard!" Joyce all but shouted. As she did this, her monitors went off. "I can't believe that you expect me to-"

Even as she was shouting, the alarms blared and the doctor came running back in. "Mrs. Summers please calm down," he said, glaring at Adam and the girls. "You all have to leave now."

"We still need to talk to my mom," Buffy said. "Please doctor we have a lot of important things to go over. I need to know what she wants me to do."

"Not right now! She needs to rest. I know you have questions and concerns this stress however is not good for her; for now, you must leave. If you do not I will be forced to bar you from her room."

Buffy wanted to protest but her mother's pale face and her clear distress stopped her. She had grown up some and was not about to let this harm her mother. She motioned for Faith to head out. "Ok doctor, but we will be back later. I guess we just have some family issues to work out and we got a bit upset. Mom I love you and will see you soon."

Ben gave her a stern look. "I understand Miss Summers. The problem is your mother can not afford to be upset at this time. Please, for her sake, put your issues aside for the moment. She needs all the support and love she can get."  
Joyce glared. "I am right here doctor and a little argument will not hurt me."

"Perhaps not normally Mrs. Summers. However, I will not allow them to upset you. Now lay back down and rest. If you do this, I will consider letting them visit later today."

Joyce knew she had no real options. "All right I will try. Buffy take Adam home with you and the girls. We will talk more later. Maybe he can fill you in first and then you can give me the cliff notes version later." She rolled her eyes, realizing she had just slipped into Buffy-speak. "Buffy be sure to let Giles know that Adam may be able to help with the research. He has a doctorate in languages, you know."

Buffy looked confused for a moment then got an evil glint in her eyes. "Yeah, he might even know how to speak some of those old, boring and dead languages. Giles will be ecstatic."

"Wow B that's a big word for ya." Faith teased. "Did ya get it off the word of the day calendar?"

Buffy stuck out her tongue at her sister and Adam pulled the girls out the door. "You cannot tell Giles about this."

Buffy snorted at that. "Like I am going to blab. He already thinks I am a little nuts. Nope, not spoiling your secret Dad." She was a bit sarcastic with the last but Adam figured it was about as good as he was going to get.

"Joyce I love you. I was wrong not to tell you the truth and I promise to always be honest in the future. Now, please rest I will be back later." Adam leaned down and kissed Joyce lightly. She blushed and cursed inwardly when she melted at this simple touch of lips. Damn the man he could kiss. Then again he had lots of time to practice. She watched him follow Buffy and Faith out and decided that she wanted to have a chance to see if they could still work. Because one thing the kiss showed her was that she still wanted Adam.

Faith watched Adam as they left Mrs. Summer's room. She had seen the man kiss Joyce and it looked like he was going to get a pass. Ok maybe not right away but the glazed look on B mother's face said: "Wow, I want more of that!" Faith had never been around what anyone would call a stable relationship. Her mom's life had been a very good example of what NOT to do. The closest Faith had ever come to seeing a loving stable relationship was Tara and Willow's relationship. The Wiccans had the same glazed look Joyce did now. So she figured Adam would get a chance to make things right. That idea bothered her because Joyce was a stand-up lady. She was a good person and Faith liked her a lot. If she was honest, she wished Joyce was her mother. She wanted to smack B and D sometimes for the way they treated her. Then again they had always had Joyce so they were acting the way typical teens and young adults do. She decided that Adam needed the shovel speech. B might give it but in the end, he was her dad and Faith was fairly certain Joyce would frown at her threatening the man she clearly wanted back in her bed. Ok maybe Joyce might want her in the family but the odds were that she has a better chance of getting away with the speech then B or little D. "Buffy I gotta do it."

Buffy looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. The thing is Faith, you are my sister. That is one thing that Adam got right. Mom and Dawn agree with me on this one."

"Yeah, I got it. The thing is I can get away with the speech."  
Buffy grinned and said Yeppers, but he will still get one from me."

"Never thought otherwise big sis," Faith snarked. She turned and pushed Adam against the wall before he could stop her. "Adam, I get that you were married to Joyce and somehow you claim to still be in love with her and that B and little D are your kids. I might even buy that you, for some odd reason, want to play happy family and maybe want to add me to the mix. It is crazy, but, I guess I could do worse for sisters and a mom."

Buffy glared at her. "Hey, not nice. Dawn's a great kid."

"Yeah, I know and you ain't bad neither. But not the point. As much as I want that as I never had a family before I want Joyce safe and happy like more. So, here's the deal pops. Hurt Joyce and I will, to quote Red, "beat ya to death with a shovel and then bury you." Of course I will take your head first and put it on a pike, got me?"

Adam grinned at this threat. Not because he did not take it seriously; he did. He smiled because it showed Faith had potential. She could get past her shitty life and move on. She honestly loved and cared for his family and he could respect that. "I agree and I will even buy both you and Buffy a shovel to use. I won't hurt Joyce again if I can help it. I made a mistake one I will not make again."

Faith watched him and nodded then looked at Buffy who seemed to agree. "Deal Pops, just remember we are a package deal. Faith is my sister too. Though why I want another one..."

Faith laughed and Dawn protested that she was not that bad. Adam just laughed and decided he liked these girls; they had fire. Too bad they had not been around when he had adopted sons to find wives for. Of course, he wisely kept that thought to himself. This time the thought of his lost family did not cause him pain and he was grateful for that.

He straightened his jacket as Faith let him go. Looking at her, he said, "I want you as my daughter too Faith. I'm not perfect but I will try to be a good father. Now let's go see Snyder, it is time I have a fatherly word with him. I am sure he will be more reasonable now that Hank is out of the picture. Plus I do believe that you need to enroll in school."

Faith looked horrified at this idea. Dawn grinned and said, "cool you can help me study."

Buffy grinned and decided maybe her last few months of high school would not suck so much. The idea of Faith being introduced as her sister to Snyder was just too good.

"Pops, really.. I'm good. I mean ...I hate school," Faith whined. "I suck at it and I am way behind."

Buffy laughed at the younger girl and said, "Well at least you can keep an eye on Dawn when I graduate. Hey, maybe I can even go to college if you are watching Sunnydale."

"Gee thanks sis," Faith said. However, she was secretly pleased that Buffy thought she could handle it.  
Dawn grinned because she thought that Faith would be less protective than Buffy. Faith looked at her and said, "Don't even think it little D. I will keep ya safe kid or B would kick my ass. Pops, any chance you can get me enrolled as a Junior? I mean I do know the stuff sorta... Or you could say I was home schooled and graduated."

Adam laughed at this as he walked his girls out. Oh, the joys of being a parent. Oddly he had missed it. "We will see what Giles thinks. I believe you will be tested. Buffy, you had best buckle down too. I know you can do better."

She blushed and said, "I pass the tests."

"Yes, well, I have arranged for you to get extra credit which should boost your grades. I am sure Snyder will not like it but too bad. My friends are certified teachers in physical education and with Giles working with you, it should help your history grades and the language requirement. I spoke to the California superintendant of schools, he is an old friend, and he agrees that Snyder was out of line with Kendra so he is allowing the extra credit. That should boost you to a respectable 3.5 GPA. Before you protest, I have also arranged for Xander, Cordelia and Oz to get the same help. Xander's GPA will rise to 3.0 and Oz's to 3.58 and Cordelia's will rise to 3.5. Willow, of course, still has the perfect 4.0. She will simply get college credits."

Buffy could not protest because her friends deserved the help too. "Ok, I get it. Let's go; it will be fun to see the dickhead's face."

"Buffy he is still the principal. Show some respect." Adam said trying to sound like a parent even when he wanted to laugh. Yes, he had missed the joys of being a father.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

28 August 2010

**Meeting and Greeting**

Beta: immortalbliss  
By: Fire Wolfe  
Lost Connections

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their lists.

Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

Part 9 Meeting and Greeting

The group left the hospital to let Joyce rest. Adam looked back only once as if to reassure himself that his beloved still lived. He sighed and led his children out. There was much they had to talk about and be ready for. He had a feeling that the Snyders would cause problems. Hank, because he was a self-serving idiot; and his brother, because he was losing income. Adam had to ensure Buffy, Faith and Dawn did not get into anymore trouble. As it was they were already at risk because he was their father.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rupert put the telephone down, still disbelieving the information given and Travers's nerves. He thanked God that he still had some friends on the council, like Dorthea who sent him the warning. . At least the new watcher was not from an old family which would help some. Hopefully, he was an improvement over Wesley and that crazy woman they had sent. He could not even bring himself to think or even say her name. She was a disgrace to all watchers. Perhaps this Adam would be better. At least he would know research which was something Giles knew he could use help with. Anything/ anyone had to be better than Wyndam-Pryce and Gwendolyn Post. Damn it. he thought of her name. He had to have jinxed himself. Lord I am too tired to even think. I cannot fail Buffy or Joyce. They both deserve more. Dawn needs her mother and I have to admit that I need my friend. I think of Joyce as my friend despite our beginnings.. Giles thought. I have to find a way to help support my family. He had grown to think of Joyce as his closest friend here in Sunnydale. He would have said sister if not for the band candy fiasco which was best forgotten. I am beat when I ramble even in my own mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam followed his children into the library, feeling that this meeting was going to get awkward.

Rupert Giles heard the library doors open with a thud. It seemed his slayer and her friends had finally arrived. He was glad because he wanted to warn Buffy about this new watcher. It would not do to be complacent. He was not going to let things go to hell like they had in the past. He no longer fully trusted the watcher's council and he hoped Buffy would follow his lead on this. Ok maybe it would be fairer to say he would be following her lead given the situation. He knew she was still angry about the test and he hated himself for giving in and betraying her. He knew deep down that if Buffy had died he would have killed Travers and as many of the council before ending his own life. He could not believe he had betrayed Buffy for that archaic test. He still could not believe that he had even considered it. Buffy had forgiven him and they were repairing their relationship but he knew she was still wary of him. She was distancing herself from everyone nowadays in her worry for her mother and sister. In a way, Giles understood but it still hurt. It was the price he had to pay for his foolish actions with the test.

He sighed and hoped this new information might help them close ranks and become a team, no a family again. Like the saying goes, you never know what you have until you lose it. Giles looked up and was shocked to see Buffy, Dawn, Faith and a stranger walk in. This was not good. Principle Snyder had been on the rampage lately and he would not take kindly to strangers in his school. What was his slayer thinking? She could not afford problems with Snyder with her mother being too ill to help her right now. Giles did not trust Snyder to not call social services if he learned Buffy was watching Dawn all by herself. No, she had to be careful and not draw his attention. For now, he had to be certain it was her so he called out.

"Buffy is that you?"

"Yes, Giles. It's me, Faith and Dawn and we brought a guest. A friend of mom's turned up and he wants to help us out."

Giles came around the desk. "There were no problems with Hank?"

"No, he's taken off. I think we have seen the last of him." Buffy said. frowning a little. She loved her father, but, it hurt to think about his betrayals of her and her mother. "Adam here told him off and scared, or rather, bought him off. Not sure which was the real motivator but I have custody of Dawn until mom is better. Oh, and Giles this is Adam Pierson. It seems he is mine and Dawn's real father."

"Well that is some good news then. I am happy for you." Giles said until the name sunk in. "Pierson? Buffy this is unexpected. I did not know you were adopted. How did Adam become your father?"  
"Me either Giles but mom confirmed it. Hank's not even a sperm donor. Something about him shooting blanks."

Faith and Dawn snickered at this. Giles flushed and Adam laughed loudly. While it was true immortals could not have children, it was also true Hank was sterile. The fool had mumps as a teen and that ended any hopes of more baby Snyders from his side. Adam knew that, this was one of the reasons he had not come back. Hank had seemed content with Buffy and Dawn. So he stayed away, thinking that his former friend might be good for his girls. After all, he would never have any of his own so they had to be a gift.

Unfortunately Hank never cared about that. He had only seen Adam's family as a means to an end. Adam, on the other hand, had always cherished each and every child he helped raise. He loved them all even if he had not been their biological father. He missed them all too. He just hoped that he would do a better job with Buffy, Dawn and Faith than Hank had. Then again, it would not be hard to do better as long as he was able to be there for them. He decided then and there he would take the head of anyone mortal or not that threatened any of his girls.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Rupert Giles. He and that watcher would have words later. Unfortunately, the reports said Buffy was fond of the pillock and had forgiven him for his part in nearly killing her and Joyce. Adam however, longed to let Death come out to play a bit but he would wait and see. There was time enough to take the man apart once Connor, Duncan, Richie, Amanda and Nick arrived. He was going to buy time for his daughters and his wife to rest. Each of his immortal friends owed him, and for his family he would call the debts in. After all, even immortals had a stake in keeping the hellmouth closed so they really could not complain all that much.

Besides, it was fun to be the one sending out the SOS for a change. The MacLeod's owed him about a dozen times over and lord knows he pulled Amanda's sweet arse out of the fire on more than one occasion. Hell, part of the reason it had taken him so long to realize Hank was playing games was because he had been caught up in those damned boy scouts games. Anyway they would arrive soon and he was looking forward to watching their shocked faces when they meet and spared with his daughters. It was going to be priceless. Maybe he should bet his bar tab against a match with Buffy and Duncan? If he followed his pattern, Joe Dawson would tag along. It might be fun not to have to pay it. He might be rich but why pay money when you could win it instead?

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

August 28, 2010

Road Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.  
By: Fire Wolfe  
Beta: immortalbliss

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their lists.

Fire

Lost Connections

Part 10 Road Trip

Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod loaded up his white 1957 Pontiac Bonneville. He had pulled it out of storage for the road trip. If he had to drive down to Sunnydale from Seacouver, he was going to be comfortable. While the car was a gas hog, its ride was smooth and with the top down it was fun to drive. He and Connor could trade off driving while Amanda, Nick and Joe sat in the back.

Richie was coming down on his brand new MTT Turbine Superbike. The bike cost more than many people's homes but Richie was testing it for the company as his skills on the motor cycle circuit had paid off. He had been one of five top riders chosen to test this latest model for the company. When they were all done, the bike was theirs as payment. Richie had not minded because he was young and the publicity would do his career a lot of good.

Plus, like he told his mentor, it would be a long time before he could afford such a machine without the deal. It was too damned sweet to pass up. The road trip to Sunnydale was a perfect chance to see how well it preformed. After all, Richie was an honest man. He wanted to give a very concrete review to the manufacturer because improvements might be needed. Like he pointed out to Duncan, not every rider would be immortal and if there was a flaw. he was one of the few people on the planet suited to find it safely.

Mac had to agree with the last point. Plus he was certain that the younger immortal had not wanted to be trapped without wheels in a town called the mouth of hell. His fellow immortals were not anymore thrilled with the idea than Richie but they had all decided to purchase cars as needed in Sunnydale. They had agreed it would be best to check out the situation before choosing. The Bonneville was merely Duncan's indulgence and it was big enough to hold them all in comfort.

Nick Wolfe stood back with Amanda, he was not overly happy being pulled into one of Adam's plots. However, he was going along with it because the immortal had helped him come to terms with his own immortality. It had not been an easy lesson to learn or one he had really appreciated, but it was still something he owed the man for. He could not believe that Adam wanted him to be a cop again. He had also been rather shocked at how easy it was to be hired in Sunnydale. He had expected difficulties given how he had left the force back home. However, he had been greeted with open arms and a smile. The detective who had hired him seemed eager to get him to join and he was going to be put in charge of the night shift as soon as his probation period was over. The speed of this apparent promotion would have shocked him if he did not already know the town's dirty little secret. He had a feeling that being immortal would only just give them a chance of surviving.

Amanda watched her lover with concern. She knew he was not overly keen on helping Adam. However they both owed the man and this would more than repay the favor. It would in fact mean he owed them one. Then there was the fact that Amanda knew both Howard and Joyce well. The man had been a friend of sorts and he would want her to help his daughter. Of course there was also the fact that Amanda knew her old friend would be in for it when Joyce got a hold of him. It was always amusing when children found out about their parent's immortality. This case would be extra interesting given that Joyce would soon be joining them. Amanda had warned Adam that his beloved might not be too happy with him. Because really what woman would want to be in her 40's when she could have stopped aging at 21? Oh well, hopefully he would still have his head when that revelation was given.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles walked over to meet Adam, clearly concerned. He held out his hand to shake Adam's when a fist came out and socked him in the jaw hard. It was followed by a punch to the gut which doubled him over and a kick which knocked him to the ground. Giles managed to roll out of the way of a booted foot which would have kicked him hard in the ribs. Before Adam could attack again, Buffy was between Giles and him. "What the heck is this?"

Adam gave her a very hard look and caught her by the shoulders. "He almost got you and your mother killed Buffy. He went along with Travers and company even when he knew it was wrong and dangerous. He betrayed you both at a time when your only concern should have been Joyce's health. Vampires aside, the stress could have killed her. What would have happened to Dawn if you had both been killed? Did he even consider that fact? "

Buffy had been angry at the sudden attack on her watcher. While she was still angry with Giles, she loved him dearly. She was willing to try to work things out because she needed him. She looked at Adam and saw he was genuinely angry on her and her mother's behalf. "Giles is MY WATCHER. He made a mistake and is sorry for it. He is human and he has changed. He just lost sight of that for a while."

Giles blushed deeply and looked down as he coughed, trying to regain his breath. He had to admit he had not thought about the effects of Buffy's death on her family. He had not even considered that Travers would have used her family against her. He was very ashamed of his actions and decided that Adam had a point. He might not appreciate the attack but he clearly deserved it. He did not even deserve Buffy's defense of him. He deserved a beating far worse than the one he had already gotten. He struggled to stand, surprised at the power of Adam's blows. Faith had come to his side and helped him stand. He coughed. "Let him go Buffy. He is right; I deserve far worse for betraying you."

"Are you ok G?" Faith said. She had to agree with Giles but given her own betrayals she would never cast stones. She had come really close to becoming the Mayor's pet killer. All it had taken for her to fall was a little kindness and the stroking of her battered ego. Joyce Summers stepped in and cut short Faith's fall, calling the Mayor a perverted old man. Of course the Mayor had never seen Faith that way but Joyce had threatened to go to the press and the state police if he did not leave Faith alone. She had then dragged the reluctant teen home, ripping into both Buffy and Giles for not being more supportive and kicked Wesley to the curb. She had threatened to have Wesley arrested and expose the council hit team. Unlike many in Sunnydale, she was not blind. She had installed a full security system on her house which was so well hidden that even Buffy did not know about the exterior cameras until after the fact. She had used them to tape the attack and Wesley had not been smart enough to wear a mask. She had him on tape and threatened to send it to the FBI and charge him with kidnapping and human trafficking. She had an old friend from school whose son Don was an FBI agent and she would call them. The Council had intended to take Faith out of the country against her will and that made it a federal case. Wesley, while being a full council man, was not a fool. He had left that day, not even bothering to pack.

Faith owed the lady and considered her more of a mother than the one who gave her life. Of course she also owed Giles, who along with Joyce, helped her get her name cleared. It was for that reason she was helping him up now. Like B said, he was their watcher and they would keep him safe. If anyone was going to kick G's arse, it would be her and B. Because they had the right and reason. Giles had betrayed them both because Faith had no doubts that he would have done the same to her if she had been eighteen.

"That is all I will do for now. If you betray my family again, I will kill you. Make no doubts about it. Just a friendly warning," declared Adam.

"Fair enough." Giles moved around Buffy and struck out hard and fast, sending Adam to the ground hard. "That is for abandoning them to that pillock Hank Summers!"

Adam rubbed his jaw and smiled, he was on his feet tacking Giles in the next instant. His three daughters were too shocked to react for a moment.

"Buffy should we stop them?" Dawn asked.

Buffy chuckled. "I don't know..."

"Let them be Buffy." Xander said as he came in. "They need to work it out. It's a guy thing." He had heard the last part and, like the others, was still upset with Giles but the man had a point about Hank Summers. "We can stop them when it looks like they will kill each other."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at this and Willow spluttered. "Fighting is bad. We should stop them. Oz, they could hurt each other."

"Nope, not our place." Oz replied.

Five minutes later, the men fell apart panting. "Are you done now?" Cordelia asked. "Some of us do have other things to do. Not that watching you two fight was not entertaining. But, my folks want me home for dinner in less than an hour."

"Yeah, too bad they did not have Jell-O." Anya snarked.

"Ewww that's our dad," Dawn reminded her. "Our Dad and Giles, they are like old."

"I do think we have been insulted." Giles stood up, taking the hand offered.

"Yeah. But, in my case it fits. Besides, she is a kid and they think anyone over eighteen is old." Adam brushed his hands together. "So is this your team Buffy?"

"Yeah, Dad. Mine and Faith's."

Cordelia looked at the stranger. "You are not Hank Summers?"

"No, fortunately I am not."

"Yeah, he is way cooler." Dawn said. It suddenly occurred to her having a dad might be a good thing. "So, can I go shopping with Janice? Her mom will drive."

Adam sighed and looked at Buffy who shook her head no. "Maybe another day. Before you protest, I do not have any cash on me."

"Oh...ok." Dawn perked up. "Can I go to her house to watch movies then? That was the backup plan. Kit and Carlos are going to be there too."

"Yes, but call for a ride home." Buffy said. "I do not want you walking in the dark."

"Ok cool." Dawn ran out to meet Janice and her friends.

"Was that wise Buffy?" Adam asked.

"Yup! Because you, Faith and I have to talk to Giles. She does not need to hear that convo. "

"Well then, if there is no emergency, can we go home?"

"Yeah, thanks for stopping by." Buffy smiled.

Cordelia grinned happily. "No problem. Since I seem to be the designated driver for you people, rides anyone?"

"Sure thanks Cordy. See you later Buffy." Xander said.

"We have a date." Oz took Willow's hand as she waved goodbye.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 Understanding**

Lost Connections

Friday, October 08, 2010

Disclaimer: See Part One

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: This is not betaed so any mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

Part 11 Understanding

The sudden absence of her friends should have upset Buffy however, she felt only gratitude at their sudden tact and understanding. It was more than clear this was going to be an awkward meeting. Giles and Adam's fight had proved that already. While on one level it was amusing to watch the two fight on another it was disturbing. Buffy sensed there was a lot more going on then she could tell about. However for the moment all she could do is keep them from killing each other. While she was willing to give Adam Pierson a chance and equally willing to forgive Giles she was not about to let their drama spill over and upset her mother. They had to work this out before they all spoke to her again.

"Ok you two have had your fun. Now, we need to get down to business. I get both your points of view. The thing is in my mind at least you both have a lot to make up for. I suppose we should be happy you are fighting over the three of us." She looked over at Faith who shrugged clearly getting the point Buffy was making even if it confused the men. "The thing is both of you messed up. In many ways Adam your betrayal is worse."

Adam flinched as if struck. "Buffy I..."

"No listen both of you. I knew Giles was a watcher. He is not mine or Faith's father and he has no reason to care other than keeping the hell mouth closed."

"Buffy, Faith that is not true. I care..."

"B said to listen G-man and I know where she is going with this. You have been more than a watcher to all of the gang. Hell if we had any doubts about that fact Wussley proved it and then Gwendolyn. Maybe we all forgot you have other loyalties too."

"I resent that it makes me sound like I was using you both!"Giles said indignant.

"Well weren't you?" Buffy asked. "Look that is what the Watcher's Council does. It uses slayers. It's sole purpose is to protect the world and it uses those of us called to do it. I am as much to blame about this thing with you and I as you are. I forgot you had to answer to them. I have been so complacent about research trusting you blindly to always find the answer. I could have read the diaries of the other slayers and found out about the test."

"Actually that would not have been possible..." Giles said.

Buffy eyebrow rose at that. "Really, cuz breaking into the school is so hard not. Look Giles the thing is you had a job to do. I let you do it. My fault because I trusted blindly. A stupid mistake and one I will never make again."

Giles winced because he knew he was responsible for destroying some of the inherent light and innocence of his slayer. "Forgive me Buffy, Faith I ... was a fool."

"Watcher mine, I knew better. I mean I had Merrick and I knew what watchers were. I let my guard down with you. I forgot that you have to answer to the council. I will forgive you Giles in time. I may never forget the betrayal. I knew better then to believe that you could not have known what was happening. Watchers know all about slayers and their metabolisms. Hell you know more about my health then I do sometimes. Plus you could have should have called for information. I could have asked Wesley too. But, I did not again my fault. I saw only my friend and not a watcher."

Giles looked down ashamed at Buffy's words. He had messed up badly. He wondered how she could forgive him.

" I love you for the part you have played in mine, Dawn's and Mom's life. I owe you for helping me see how foolish and jealous I was of first Kendra then Faith. They both should have been welcomed as sisters and I blew it. I am willing to try to make it up to Faith. So, if she can forgive my mistakes maybe I can forgive yours. She suffered for my foolishness too. I am warning you now however, do not even think of trying that test on my sister. If you do, well I will send you home to England in a box."

Giles nodded swallowing hard.

Faith was shocked at Buffy's defense of her. "What B said. Hell I should have known better. I never trust anyone. Only the thing is I did know. While Diana was a wonderful lady she constantly reminded me she had a job to do. She said she cared about me but, the job of a watcher was as sacred as that of a slayer. She had to keep some distance."

"She was warning you ahead of time." Buffy said with a sad smile. "She would have given you the test too."

"Oh yeah, in a heartbeat. I would have killed her for it though. Maybe it is a good thing she is dead. Spares me killing one of the few people who ever gave a damn about me." Faith said sadly. "The thing is I knew, I should have warned you B."

"I suppose we got caught up."Buffy said sadly. "So, Giles you need to back off some. Adam is our father. Mom confirmed it. " She looked over at Adam who had watched all this quietly. "Adam you left me, mom and Dawn to Hank. You knew the truth. I hate that."

"I had no choice."Adam said."I wanted you safe."

"Yeah, well that worked out so well then." Buffy replied in an ironic tone.

Adam winced. "I did not know you were a potential or that you had been chosen. If I had...I might have chosen differently or at least warned you about the test. "

"You know about this?"Faith asked standing clearly not happy with Adam."If you had been around Buffy and Joyce, might not have almost died."

"If I had known I would have been. Hell if I had known Travers would have been locked in that room. No I would have mounted his head on a pike outside as a warning." Adam said clearly upset about thinking of the risk his family had been in. "I still may shoot the bastard."

"The point is both of you screwed up."Faith said. "I watched Buffy with you Giles and she love you a lot. Your approval matters to her." Her tone said it mattered to the dark slayer too though she tried to act like it didn't. "Your mistakes hurt us all."

"I get I am not your normal slayer. I am no Kendra Giles. I never could be. I am sorry you got stuck with me." Buffy said sadly.

"Never be sorry dear girl."Giles said walking over to her. "It is not your fault I was stuck in the past and that the council never prepared me to meet someone as er...energetic and social as you are. I chose to accept you and your friends. You have all become like family to me. I should never have risked you or your mother. Not for some test that serves no purpose."

Adam hesitated to speak but in the end decided they had to begin over with full disclosure and honesty. "I think there is a purpose."

Everyone looked at him. He took a deep breath and decided that he had to share what he suspected. "I think the purpose of the test is to create a new slayer."

"Can I say Huh?"

"Buffy as a slayer grows older she becomes stronger and more confident in her skills. The bond between her and her watcher grows as well. She trusts him/her implicitly." Adam explained.

Giles paled as he suddenly saw where Adam was going with this. "Oh dear lord I have been a damned fool."

"Yes, you are, however they played you well."Adam said.

"I am with B. So not seeing why they would do the test."Faith chimed in. "I mean it undermines trust and that is only if the Slayer survives. I mean if Diana did that test to me. I might have killed her and ...without her help I might not be around long." Faith froze she and Buffy shared a look. Suddenly they both knew why the test was done. Both young women got up and glared at the watchers. "We got to jet. We need a quick patrol."

"What Faith said." Buffy agreed and before either man could stop them they ran out. Both men called them back but the slayers were gone.

"That went well."Adam said sighing deeply. He slumped down into a chair.

Giles headed to his desk and pulled out a bottle of scotch. He grabbed two glasses and headed to join Adam.  
"The council wanted new younger slayers."

"Yes, they killed the old model for it. It was either direct or indirect because the slayer would hesitate to trust her watcher. A fatal mistake sometimes. In this way no slayer ever grew to powerful to control."

"I fell for it. I almost got Buffy and Joyce killed."

Adam took the bottle and poured them each a drink. "You did, the test was to prove you could be ruthless. Just on case you had to kill her."

Giles laughed humorlessly. "I am a fool."

"That you are. Only we need to find out why the council did this. There has to be a reason."

"Oh I can guess." Giles said."Only in Buffy's case it was never an issue. She always could think for herself. I think in the past the slayers had to grow into that mindset. Buffy has always been independent. So, she was even more a danger to the status quo then the normal slayer."

"Makes sense, we need to make sure the other watchers know the reason behind the test. Most would never believe the reason."

Giles laughed humorlessly. "Most would not care. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was recent graduate of the academy. Brilliant at languages but a pillock. He like Travers only saw the girls as tools. With that attitude any slayer could be considered expendable."

Silence fell as both men got lost in thought.

Buffy and Faith ran. They ran to the edge of the nearest cemetery Shady Rest. Both stopped and got sick. The realization of why they had drugged Buffy hit them both hard. They both might pretend not to be overly intelligent but the fact was both were genius level.

Both were gifted and when they put their minds to it could be brilliant. Neither had wanted to consider the implications of testing a slayer without her gifts. They both now knew it was all about control. That to the council they were expendable pawns. Pawns whose lives meant little. They lost their dinner and shook angry and upset. Of course before they could begin to talk about it several vampires came up.

"Well, well what have we here. Two lovely ladies. You look sick. Maybe we can help you." The vampire said insincerely.

Their heads shot up. Feral looks appeared on the slayers faces. They needed to kill something and it was kind of this group of ten vampires to step up and be the entertainment.  
As one they pounced and the vampires suddenly realized they may have bitten off more than they could chew.

Twenty minutes later both slayers were calmer and able to think. Faith pulled out a cigarette and lit it. She offered one to Buffy. Buffy normally did not smoke but it would help so she took it.

"So B what are we going to do?"

"I dunno, but the council is history. I want to end them."

"Yeah, we should. Maybe start our own." Faith said taking a long drag.

Buffy looked at her sister slayer and smiled."You know that is a damned fine idea."

"Huh, oh ok."Faith said not getting what her causal remark might mean to them and future slayers.

In the heavens the beings known as TPTB froze because the balance shifted as two champions decided to take their destiny into their own hands.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12 A New Order of Slayers and Watchers**

Lost Connections  
Friday, October 08, 2010  
Disclaimer:See Part One  
By:Fire Wolfe  
A/N: This is not betaed so any mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

Part 12 A New Order of Slayers and Watchers

"Huh, oh ok."Faith said not getting what her causal remark might mean to them and future slayers. What have I gone and done? Faith thought.  
Buffy looked at her sister slayer and smiled."You know that is a damned fine idea."

Buffy began to pace as was her habit when she was nervous or wanted to think deeply. "You know if Adam really is our Dad and he really cares then he is going to want to help keep us all safe."

"Yeah, so what can he do? I mean I get we could work as a group. You and the gang have been doing a great job here. The thing is it would take a lot of money and contacts to set up a new Council. Plus the old one it ain't going be too happy."

"Yeah, we would be throwing a wrench into the works. The thing is Faith we could do it. I mean it's the age of computers and everything. We could find a way to communicate with contacts that would not involve huge bills. Plus I am sure some safeguards could be put into place to put some information online. "Buffy stopped pacing and looked at her newest sister. She paused as if deciding something then she shrugged and decided Faith had a right to know the truth. "Dad's loaded Faith. I bet he could buy us a lot of the stuff we need."

Faith was shocked. "Yeah, ok so he can get weapons and stuff. What about contacts?"

"That might be harder but, Adam and Giles are both watchers. Maybe they have some friends who might be willing to jump ship? I know Sam Zabouto changed after Kendra. Maybe he could come help. He was all company man but, I saw his face when he saw Kendra. The man was gutted Faith. I think he never thought she could fall. I get he was all Mr. Watcher and distance when she was alive but, he changed. There have to be other watchers who might be retired or something who feel the same. I mean until me most did not last more than year or so. India she lasted 18 months and Nicki Wood who was the longest lived in recent memory only lasted 23 months."

"I thought you did not read Giles's Diaries?"

"I didn't. I read Merrick's. Well I started to then decided I was better off not knowing. The thing is Watchers generally raise their slayers. I was an anomaly and so were you." She paused.

Faith decided to tease her to lighten the mood. "More big words sis. Seriously, I get what you are saying. Maybe some of them cared?"

Faith could see how Buffy might believe that having only Joyce to compare her family situation by. However, Faith was not so sure. Her own experiences left her cynical and distrustful.

"Not sure I am buying into that totally. But Di was an ok lady so maybe some cared. So we try to find these people and bring them into our council? How can we be sure they are legit?"

"Not sure, that the problem I am working on." Buffy said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where do we go from here?"Adam asked. "We need to protect the girls. The Council is supposed to protect and help the slayer. I do not think it was ever supposed to get them killed."

In fact if Darius was alive and knew he would kill Travers himself priest of not. Methos thought. Of course he was not quite ready to trust Giles with that truth just yet. Maybe in time. He took a seat and tried to think.

Giles sipped his drink and wondered when the council had become so ruthless? " I agree. I am afraid I have only limited funds for the moment. My family might be willing to help. Though I should say my father is a firm council man. He was pleased when I got a slayer."

Giles paused. "Travers and his team will spin this latest encounter and I am rather certain I will be cut off there. While I have never relied on my family to support me their money would have helped provide for the girls. I know Buffy is concerned about money. I can help some for a while but librarians are not the highest paid professions. Assuming I even have a job after the incident with Kendra."

Adam nodded. He could see Snyder trying to cause a problem. However, he had that troll by the short hairs even if he did not know it just yet. He sipped his drink.

"Money is not an issue. I am wealthy and so is Joyce. Or she will be as soon as the trust her father set up are returned to her. Howard will be very angry at Hank and I am certain he will see Joyce has funds to live on if she choose not to let me back into her life. Which of course I want. I made a big mistake with my family and I want to fix it."

"I failed Buffy and Faith as well." There was an agony in Giles Voice that made Adam look up sharply.

"Maybe we can keep each other in check?" He suggested.

Giles smiled at this."Perhaps, we will need back up however."

"Oh, I have that covered." Adam said with a smirk.

Giles looked at him sharply his eyes narrowing. "How and who?"

Adam grinned."I have some close friends coming in. I guarantee that between them and us our girls will become the best slayers in history. I think if they agree we can begin to rebuild the council. I know Amanda has an access to a very extensive private occult library. Connor and Duncan and Nick can get us any weapons we need for fighting. Joe is a watcher and a very skilled warrior. Richie is a kid but he will help keep our girls spirits up as well as being a fair mechanic."

"Yes well that is all well and good but what about people that can read ancient languages?" Rupert asked.

"I have a degree in ancient languages as well as one in medicine, Duncan, Connor and Amanda are highly skilled as well in at least half a dozen languages. Nick and Richie both speak Spanish and I think Nick knows Latin and Greek as well."

"Well then it is a start. Maybe we can do this. I was thinking of calling Sam Zabouto in. He lost Kendra and may be willing to help. Then there are a few friends I trust from my academy days. Robbie Robertson, Detria Harrington and Sophia Wightman."

"Robertson is a good man. Detria a bit stiff but she smart and might work as a watcher for Faith. Sophia is still a bit young but, she could be useful." Adam said with a smile. She will make a good watcher for Dawn when she is called. Only that is not something Giles needs to know now.

"I agree, I think Detria was a cousin to Faith's old watcher Diana. She is a strong woman and very kind in her way. I think Faith could use her own guardian watcher. Not that she is not important to me but..."

"It's not fair because your focus will always be Buffy."Adam finished.  
Giles nodded relieved he had not insulted Adam's intelligence nor rose his hackles about Faith. He knew he had messed up there big time as well.

After everything he felt Faith deserved a watcher who would be as devoted to her as he was to Buffy. He winced. Well as devoted as he should be to her. He would never fail again.

Adam watched as a hard look came over Giles face. He suddenly knew that the watcher would die to keep his daughters safe. He would choose to die for Buffy first and foremost if it meant her survival.

Adam decided that maybe he was worth something after all. He would consider what this might mean to his plans later.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Lost Connections

October 09, 2010

Disclaimer : See Part One

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: This is not betaed so any mistakes are my own. Read at your own risk.

Part 13

Joyce was not happy that the doctor had chased her family away. However it gave her time to think. Adam was right it was time to mend fences. She needed help and support and pride had no place in this. She knew her father would come if she called him. Howard was a good man and he would help her. She had cut him out when he had refused to accept her marriage to Hank Snyder. He had been angry when Hank had changed his name. She sighed. Anyone else and he would have not cared. It was tradition. She just hoped that it was not too late. With a shaking hand she reached for the telephone and dialed a number she knew by heart. Maybe her father would not forgive her but he could at least help with the girls.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hank Summers whistled as he drove out of Sunnydale. I am rich and free. No more pretending to care. Plus I got away before anyone tipped off my brother. Life is good. My company will grow and I can be one step closer to gaining the power and respect I deserve. No one will ever laugh at Hank Snyder again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Head of the Council of Watchers was not a happy man. He still could not believe the way Rupert Giles had treated him. It was inconsolable that a watcher would refuse to obey the council and chase other members away. I am a gentlemen and deserve to be treated with dignity and respect. How dare Rupert threaten me. Quentin understood why Buffy Summers had acted out. He despite what his watchers believed understood she was simply a young girl. The thing that they did not understand was it did not matter. A slayer was a tool. Child or not they were the world's defense against the darkness. One could not have feelings for a tool. If you did then you became weak and a weak person died. It was not that any watcher was overly important, but rather that they were the last hope of humanity. They had a job to do and being weak made it impossible. Travers decided he would have to deal with these slayers. They were a danger to the world and the order of things. He would eliminate them and the whole of their group. It was the only way. A small part of him had a pang of regret, it was quickly gone. After all who regretted disposing of a worn and useless tool?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove into Sunnydale with little fanfare. Connor was grateful for that. He looked over and noted Duncan did not seem overly worried. He had tensed then relaxed. Connor frowned. Well at least he could feel the darkness. Joe stirred in the back seat of the car. He opened his eyes and like the youngest child on any trip said. "Are we there yet?"

Duncan chuckled and Connor despite everything had to smile. "Yes Joe we are. I am going to that coffee shop. I could use a pick me up."

"Good a pit stop would be most welcome."Joe said with a grin. They pulled in. The others all got out and waited. Joe was slower but still moved well for a man with his condition. He did not even protest that Duncan had parked in a handicapped space. It was a sure sign he was tired and sore. His friends however said nothing. No one wanted to make the watcher feel bad. Richie pulled his bike up next to them and took off his helmet. "So Espresso Pump." I guess this place is too small for a Star Bucks"

"This place should have good coffee."Connor said. "It may not be Star Bucks but this chain has really good coffee. Had things been different...well it would have been as big. "

Richie looked over at his mentor and asked "What do you mean?"

"It was founded by Dean and Mara Holt, Adam he staked them the money to start out. Mara was one of us. She was killed by the Kurgan. Dean well he lost heart in expanding and gave it to their children. Jerry and June never wanted to be that big of an operation. They liked small and easy to manage. Too bad really. But at least it should coffee after our trip. I guess they have maybe a dozen shops."

"Well lead on McCloud. I need a drink." Nick said. "Some food would be good too."

Joe headed inside. He was not going to listen to them squabble. Watcher or not some things were just not for the record. I mean really arguing over coffee?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn grinned as she and her friends raced out from the Espresso pump. She ran smack into Joe.

"OMG I 'm so sorry mister." She said. "I was not watching where I was going." She blushed shocked to see a man with a cane. The weak did not survive long in Sunnydale.

"That is ok. I was young once."Joe said with a smile. He let the others help him up. It was rather funny really.

The young girl looked shocked and ashamed as she tried to apologize once more. "Oh man I am so sorry. Me, I am such an idiot. I mean I was in a hurry. See we promised to be home by sunset and...Oh man I am sorry."

Joe smiled. "That's ok really." He was pleased to be treated with respect. The girl was clearly sorry and he was not about to make her feel worse. Especially if she really was trying to be good and get home.

Dawn opened the door for him and they headed in. "Hey Sue could you take care of this nice man for me?"

The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled. "Sure Dawn." She came around and took out a pad to take the order.

"Your coffee is on me." Dawn said. She pulled out a couple of twenty dollar bills. It was the least she could do.

Sue closed her hand around Dawn's and said. "I told you that your bill has been taken care of. Your father stopped by earlier and told us to bill him directly. So, your money is no good."

Dawn blushed at this. She could not believe Adam had set a tab for her and the others. "Well, thanks then."

Sue smiled. "When one of the owners pops in and says take care of his girls I listen. You know if you had told me before he was your father you would have had a discount at least."

Dawn blushed. "Well ah, we were not exactly ... well yeah know."

"Yeah, I do. Family can be a bugger. Ok, now what can I get you all. Adam would have my head if I did not take care of Dawn's friends."

Joe winced at that reference but smiled. "Well then, whatever you think is good." He paused and said. "Adam?"

"Yeah, Adam Pierson he is one of the owners. He stopped in earlier this week. He said something about it being important his children had their daily dose of caffeine. " Sue said with a grin.

Joe looked at Dawn and smiled. "Adam is a friend of ours. We came to town at his request."

Dawn tension seemed to leave her. She gave Sue a look. The woman nodded and went to get their coffee. Stepping into the back room. She picked up the telephone. When Buffy's sister told you to call her then you listened. Sue was not like most in Sunnydale she got that Buffy was important to their safety. She also knew Buffy was protective of Dawn. Plus if Dawn and Buffy really were the owners children she was not about to piss him off. She dialed Buffy's cell phone.

Dawn grinned and looked over at Janice. "Hey you better call your mom. We are going to be late. I so do not want her worried and calling Adam and Buffy. We were supposed to come straight home."

"Yeah, I got it." Janice said pulling out her phone. Like the other Jr. Scooby's she followed Dawn's lead. "Mom we got held up. Buffy will come get us. Thanks we will wait inside. We will be home as soon as we can."

Dawn smiled that problem handled. Now all they had to do was wait for Buffy.

Connor frowned he looked at Duncan and sensed something was up. However, they were all tired and thirsty so a drink would be good. They ordered their coffee and took a small table near the door.

Dawn and the others joined them. She did not quite trust them. Buffy could check them out. There was no way she was sending them to Adam until she was sure it was safe.

TBC….

A/N: This work can also be found on Twisting the Hell Mouth. I just have to post the other chapters here as time allows. Sorry for the delay. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review it is appreciated deeply.

Fire


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 14 A hunting we will go...

Joe watched as the girls tensed. It was clear they were not all that trusting. Then again they were teenagers and maybe that was part of it too. Yet, he could almost see silent communication going on between Sue, Janice and Dawn. The first two clearly following Dawn's lead. Whoever the girl was she was clearly leader. Impressive considering she was only in her mid teens at most. Joe looked over at the Mc Clouds and noted they too were suddenly watchful. Amanda and Nick were coming in behind them and the cop stiffened. He looked around clearly suddenly feeling the drop in temperature. Amanda moved forward and decided to try to defuse the situation. "So, I hear this place has some great coffee. Any chance of getting a really big cup. I am dying of thirst."

Her charming retort made the girls relax a little. "Sure thing." Sue said. "Why don't you all grab a table or booth. I will be right over after you check out the menu. Dawn could you give them one please? I am not getting through to your ride."

"Yeah, sure thing."Dawn said. "Only I think Buffy and Faith would walk us up. Mom still a bit wigged about the SUV. Buffy so claims the accident was not her fault but, mom rather not let her drive. Plus we have to work off all the donuts. I mean we had two each here and Xander brought some to the study session."

Sue chuckled at that as the phone was suddenly answered. She turned and walked to the back room to give Buffy the heads up.

Buffy's phone rang and she pulled it out. "Buffy Summers."

"Buffy it's Sue at the Espresso Pump. Dawn and Janice need you to come get them. The sun is setting and They ran into a bit of a problem. Some people arrived claiming to know your father Adam. Dawn is worried about that."

Buffy listened and then frowned. She looked at Faith who came over to her. "Yeah, thanks for keeping them there Sue. Yeah, we will be there in ten. Can you call Janice's mom for us. We will bring the girls to their house. Thanks Sue I owe you one." Buffy hung up.

"Shit did little D get Kidnapped again?"

Buffy grinned at that. "Nope, at least not yet. We got to get her as it is now dark. Something held them up."

"Well I could use a cup of coffee." Faith "Shall we?"

"We shall, Let's jet." Buffy said she took off at a dead run Faith matching her step to step. Neither girl was willing to take a chance with their sister. Whatever caused Dawn to call had to be bad. Or she would have called one of the others to come get her. This clearly required a slayer and that made both Buffy and Faith nervous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee Anne hung up the phone. She was glad Janice called but she was not concerned. She hopped Buffy would be quick. She worried when ever her daughter was out after dark. She had gotten hell mouth 101 recently after being attacked by vampires at Janice's school's open house. While she was not thrilled with the idea of Janice fighting the evil creatures she knew that there was no stopping her. She was glad in a way that Janice was friends with Dawn Summers. She was a decent young lady and Lee Anne got along fine with Joyce. She was just grateful her child had been spared being a slayer. Janice helped Dawn and the others with research. She sighed and pushed back her long dark brown hair. At least her girl was studying even if it was ancient languages and doom and gloom prophecies. The fact that Rupert Giles over saw everything made her relax a little to. He was a damned fine librarian. In fact the study and research skills he taught Janice had helped her grades considerably. She had gone from low B's to B+'s in less than a semester. Lee Anne had high hopes that the grades would improve even more as her daughter became more skilled at research. She decided worrying would solve nothing. Instead she went to find the snacks and soda's her kids would want to watch the movies. At least making popcorn took her mind off the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The news that his daughter was in trouble caused Howard to turn red with rage. His investigators had finally tracked down his family. It seemed that Hank Summers had laid a false trail not wanting he and Joyce to have time to reconnect and forgive each other. I am an old fool. I should have swallowed my pride. After all money is nothing to me. I have plenty of that. What I need and miss is my family. That decided he called for his car and driver. It was time he went to and apologized to Joyce and made things right. She was his daughter and a parent should always be there for their child even when they disagreed on things. I will make this right I swear it. He set grabbed his bag and headed to the front of his office building for his ride. He decided that his driver / body guard Bruno should go with him. Who knows what could happen on the Hell Mouth and an extra guard or two was a good thing. He knew Hedrick his pilot would also agree to come help. Both men always loved his daughter and as immortals they would stand a far better chance than most. Maybe with Methos and the others they could clean up the town for at least a little while. It would give Buffy a chance to spend time with him and their family. Yes, that was a good plan. Besides Bruno was complaining he never got to kill anything lately. That life was to tame and becoming boring. Well Howard knew Vampires and demons would solve that issue well enough. Both men could kill them and not even feel guilty. It beat head hunting in any case. Not that his men hunted good Immortals but, still it was better they take out their aggression on things that would not kill them to easily. Howard considered both men his family and they were still young for immortals only 120 and 110 respectively. He was not about to lose his friends and students to foolishness.

TBC….


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 15 Secrets and Connections

Joyce Summers considered all she had learned. It was shocking to think her family had such a secret. All right maybe not a total shock given her life since Buffy turned 14. She sighed and wondered if her children would ever have normal lives. She froze and suddenly wondered if the reason Buffy had survived the master was she was immortal? As heart breaking as Buffy being the slayer was Joyce suddenly had a vision of Buffy fighting the forces of darkness forever. That made her freeze and almost begin to panic. Her daughter did not deserve that. She should be with family and allies. Of course if it was true then Adam might be with her in her fight. That thought gave Joyce hope. She leaned back against her bed forcing calm. I have so much to think about. Is it even fair to want a life with Adam when I will grow old and he will stay young. Even now we seem far apart in age even if he is older. She, swallowed hard. I don't want to lose him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Council arrived in Sunnydale and Travers was thirsty. He wanted a cup of teas desperately. He directed his people toward a coffee shop. The location was only about a mile away according to their GPS signal. With luck they would find a cup of tea there. It might not be to his normal standards but at this point he did not really care.

Buffy and Faith entered the shop through the back door. Neither was overly happy with the thought of Dawn in danger. They looked out to see what was going on. Both were relieved to see Dawn and Janice simply talking with a few people. They headed out. Buffy forced a smile and gave a pointed look at Faith. Her sister scowled but then schooled her features. Buffy was right they should try to play this cool. The doors swung open and the two slayers walked in.

Connor felt something he looked over and noted his friends react as well. They all turned to face the doors to the kitchen. It was shocking to see two young women come out. Joe raised his brow as the immortals all seemed to shift position. He could tell they were taking in the long coats the young ladies were wearing with deep interest.

Richie had been about to ask what was good in the snack department when the two girls came walking no striding in. He almost swallowed his tongue as he saw them. Where Dawn and Janice were pretty and cute these two were drop dead beautiful. He stopped mid question. He looked over and noted Nick was just as stunned or he had been until Amanda smacked him on the back of the head. That caused Richie to grin. He looked over at Mac who scowled and pulled out a fifty and handed it to Connor. It seemed that Amanda was off the market. She was clearly smitten with Nick.

Nick however was not simply stunned by the beautiful girls. No he was stunned because he recognized one of them. She was or had been wanted for murder. Then a retraction had come through saying it was all a mistake. Things like that did not happen. He was still a cop at heart and he was concerned. Of course the girls were lovely. He would look but frankly Amanda was enough of a handful for any man immortal or not. "Hey, easy. I know that girl."

Amanda looked at him strangely. Because the dark haired mortal was young.

At Amanda's dark look he quickly explained."She was on a bolo. Then cleared. We need to be careful she could be dangerous."

Amanda relaxed at that. She hated it but she had somehow fallen for this man. Talk about robbing the cradle. She sighed and noted as she looked at her lover he did not have lust in his eyes. Ok not much more like a man watching a dangerous beast. She got that. She took his hand to show her understanding and support. Of course it was also a way to make clear Nick was hers because she had a feeling that either one of those young women would find her man attractive.

Faith saw the move and smirked. She touched Buffy's arm and the blonde slayer rolled her eyes. "We need to play nice F."

"Yeah, B , spoil the fun. He is kind of hot."

"Way to old."Buffy shot back. "And the lady she looks a little possessive."

Faith stopped and looked at Buffy and snorted. "You so did not just go there? To old? Pot calling Kettle much?"

Buffy grinned and winked at her sister then turned to catch Dawn as her youngest sister threw herself into her arms. Dawn quickly and softly filled her in. She spoke in an ancient language softly unaware that at least one of the people listening could understand.

Buffy held her and listened and pretended to comfort her sister who was acting all distraught. Why could it never be easy? Buffy thought.

She pulled Dawn aside and motioned for Faith to check with Sue and Janice. The dark slayer complied. She grinned at the strangers. "Sue could ya hook me up. I am wickedly thirsty."

"Sure thing Faith the usual?"

"Yea, only add a extra shot or two. We've got a long night ahead. Seems my pops wants me to go back to school." She scowled at that. "Wants me educated or somethin. Me and B are studying. Pays to have a big sis who ahead of ya. But, if I got to hit the books I need coffee and lots of it."

Sue laughed. Janice came over and handed Faith a bag. "Dawn and I got your books. Mr. Giles said you would need them. I don't envy you. You must be wicked smart to have such a heavy course load."

Faith glared at Janice who grinned it was fun to tease Faith. She could play along too.

"Thanks squirt. I think. G's as bad as pops. Like I need books stuff. " She gave a shrug."So not my thing and AP classes he is a sadist. Just cause B and the gang all did ok he expects me to follow along."

Her antics distracted the immortals giving Dawn and Buffy a moment to discuss the issue. Buffy moved her sister away to a corner and got the 411 in relative privacy. It seemed that her father had sent for help. Only was it a good thing or bad? That was the question.

"Not sure."Dawn said in ancient Norman.

Amanda heard that and frowned. Who taught teenagers her first language? Suddenly she wondered if they were immortals who were just really good at hiding. She slipped free of Nick and whispered to Joe.

The doors banged open and Travers and company came striding in.

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe Beta: Siti Noor Adilla

Lost Connections

Part 16

Buffy and Faith heard the bell ring. They looked up and both suddenly moved to protect Dawn and their friends in the cafe. Watchers were of the bad.

Travers froze as he spotted three of the larger problems he and the council had. "Well, Miss Summers and Miss Lehane what are you three doing here? I should think you should be out patrolling."

Faith glared but Buffy stopped her form going at Travers. She knew his men were all likely armed. They would be looking for an excuse to cause a problem. Plus there was no guarantee that the man was not going to try to kill them. She was not going to give him a chance to claim self defense.

"What rock did you crawl out from under Travers?" She asked.

The head of the Council of Watchers glared at the eldest slayer. "You should show some respect girl!" He snapped. "It is not polite to speak back to your betters."

"Yeah, right, betters where I am so not seeing it. All I see is the council of wankers." Buffy said.

Duncan grinned at the verbal slap. He looked over at Connor who nodded. He and motioned to Nick and Richie who shifted to a better position if needed to help the girls. Nick hand itched to go for his gun and badge. However Amanda stopped him. She shook her head. Like the others she wanted to see how Adam's family would deal with this.

Joe heard that part and frowned. He was surprised to see Quinton Travers. The head of the Council rarely left London. More importantly as the head of the American Branch he should have been informed of the arrival of this party and the shock troops. Of course his branch of the watchers was not as tied to main body as some. However, there were rules. Joe of course knew about the slayer but, he had never dealt with that side much. The Game and Immortals was heartbreaking enough for him. He watched and quietly wanting to know what the hell was going on. Why was the leader of the Council being so rude to the very people who protected the world night after night? This was not acceptable to him. However, Joe wanted more information before he stepped in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joyce was resting when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and a man walked in softly.

"How are you baby girl?"

Joyce cried out. "Papa you came."

Howard Summers went to his daughters side and pulled her close. "I am so sorry baby. I failed you. I let my pride get in the way of my common sense."

Joyce clung to her father and wept. She had missed him so. "I'm sorry to papa."

Howard pulled back. "I know, I was so wrong Joy. I just wanted you to be happy, safe and protected. I failed you."

She held his hand and he pulled up a chair.

"Adam said you were coming."

Howard looked at his beloved daughter and nodded. "How could I not come? I had to. I want to help you and the girls. I won't let you down again."

Joyce nodded at this. Her father leaned over to kiss her cheek. He moved quietly he was going to end this so his beloved child could awake to a new life as healthy immortal. Joyce never saw the blade.

There was a growl from the door and Howard was tossed away from Joyce. "Get away from her you git!" Spike called out. He winced in pain as the chip went off. He forced himself between Joyce and the bed his foot kicking out knocking the blade from the stranger's hand. A second bolt of pain hit him. However, he loved Joyce and he would keep her safe even if his bloody head exploded. He leapt at Howard his face shifting.

Joyce cried out. "Spike no! Don't hurt him."

Spike growled and tossed Howard back into the wall. "He has a knife Joyce."

Howard scrambled to his feet. He glared at the vampire. Shocked that it was protecting Joyce. The creatures demon face was out and it was growling at him. "Stay back or I will kill you."

Howard was stunned. "Joyce that's a vampire? What is a vampire doing coming to your room?"

Joyce sighed. Life was never simple or easy. Hell even she was not sure why Spike came here. Why he cared. He was a master vampire. However, despite everything she trusted him and considered him a friend. "Papa he is here to visit me."

"I brought you some flowers. Thought they might cheer you. Slayer said you were feeling down."

Joyce winced she so did not want that news broken to her father in so blunt a way. Buffy was not going to be happy. It was bad enough Adam knew.

"Slayer" Howard's face darkened. "Spike, as in William the Bloody Slayer of Slayers?"

"Yeah so what's it to yeah."Spike said. He glared at the man who dared threaten his... well damn it he had no idea what Joyce the slayer , the bit and the others were but they were his.

"Which one of MY Granddaughters is a SLAYER!" He almost shouted. Even as he shouted he pulled a sword from his jacket. "Which are you hunting undead?"

Joyce sighed so much for a restful evening."Papa Spike is not here to hunt Buffy or Faith."

Howard looked at his daughter like she was crazy. Clearly the tumor had affected her thought process.

"Spike can't hurt humans, well not much. He is an ally. So put the sword away. I take it you are immortal too then?"

Howard cursed and Spike glared. Damn immortal? This might be a bit of a challenge then. If he still goes to hurt Joyce. So why's he wanting to slice her? Spike frowned and said. "What's with the knife?"

Howard cursed.

Joyce glared and was brought back to why Spike had jumped her father. "My father is immortal Spike. I think maybe I am too? Or I could be? That's it isn't it. The Knife it was to kill me so I can rise as an immortal."

Howard sighed and put his sword back. "Yeah, it's the best way to save you."

Joyce glared. "My choice though. Papa I have missed you but, I have to talk to my children and husband about this first. So please don't try anything. Spike thank you for being here."

"Well yeah, I had to be. I made a promise to keep you and the bit safe. I am a vampire of my word I am."

Joyce smiled and said. "I know Spike and thank you."

He nodded to her and glared one more time at her father then pulled up a chair to keep watch. "So is Passions on yet?"

Joyce laughed. Leave it to Spike to come when his favorite soap was on.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 17 Passions Partners

"Pull up a seat Spike. I hate watching Passions alone."

The blonde vampire grinned and did just that. The Slayer's mum was alright she was.

Howard glared but decided he had to talk to Methos. How dare he let a vampire guard his daughter? "Well then I best go find Adam."

Joyce rolled her eyes and said. "He was with the girls. Oh and Papa I have a new daughter as well. Watch the attitude or she might hand you your head. "

Spike laughed at this "Buffy and the bit would too."

Howard glared and said. "I'll be careful."

"See you later papa."

Howard glared but knew his daughter and her "defender" were going to be difficult. While he could dust the vampire he did not think that would win him any points. Not if his grand children liked the blonde. He would speak to Methos before acting. He left them both as they became engrossed in the soap. It seemed his son in law had some serious explaining to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Summers we are here to evaluate your performance. We are also here to assign a new watcher to Miss Lehane. Trent Copper will be taking that post. " He said with an arrogant air. "He will be deciding if Faith should stay here on the hell mouth or go back to England for retraining.

Buffy glared at him. She was not happy that this man had come to her town and more importantly came to a place he knew her sister and friends would be. It did not sit right with her. Giles had warned her about the test that all slayers had to go through. It had been a shock and a betrayal to her. However she had endured it and saved her family. Having Travers back again so soon did not bode well. Of course Faith was nowhere near 18 so she was not at risk just yet. Of course both she and Buffy had warned Giles if he tried to perform the test on her it would be his last act on this earth. They had healed some of the trust but it was still a touchy subject. She had chased Travers and company off over two months ago. His presence now was not wanted nor to Buffy mind needed. "What do you want?" She asked. Her tone implying impatience and impending violence if the Watcher did not answer quickly and truthfully.

"Oh and how will you do that? It's not like you lot ever get off your asses and help." Faith quipped. Faith froze at the idea of a new watcher. "Ah thanks, but, no thanks. I've seen your idea of a good watcher. Wussley was bad enough but, Post well she was nuts. So, not taking another English wanker on. I'll admit Diana was a nice lady and I would have loved having her around longer but two to one your track record sucks. So, I'll stick with Giles. As for leaving the States so not happening. I am American as Apple Pie."

"Yeah, we got the watcher thing covered." Dawn said jumping in. "I mean how hard is it to read Sumerian or Latin? We got the research covered. Faith is my sister you aren't taking her away from us."

"Dawn not now."Buffy warned. Dawn sighed and nodded. She wanted to tear into Travers but backed down not wanting to lose it.

"A bunch of children are hardly proper watchers for a slayer. If you had obeyed your watcher a great deal of trouble could have been avoided. Perhaps Diana would still be alive." He reached out to grab Faith and shake her.

Faith blanched at this. She looked like she had been sucker punched. She did not even move to defend herself. Buffy moved so fast that it shocked the immortals. Her fist connected to Travers face and there was a sickening crunch as his nose broke. He stumbled back. "Miss Summers! How dare you!"

"That was a low blow Travers. Yeah, Faith's first watcher died. Well so did mine. It's a risk and part of the job. I guess you all forgot that sometimes it's not just the slayer who is killed. Maybe you should train them better. I mean really Wesley could not even handle a fledgling. Merrick he was ok but, still he was an old man. Now I've never meet Faith's watcher, but from what she told me she was an ok lady and did her best. It's not her fault that Faith had a rough life and it's not Faith's fault for not trusting a stranger right off. Hell, I almost called the cops on Merrick. Our line of work is dangerous. We get that. You don't get to be a Monday morning quarterback. If you had sent more back up to L.A. Merrick might still be alive. I am guessing the same with Boston. One watcher and one slayer against thousands of vamps is a death waiting to happen. It's your short sightedness that caused the mess. So, deal with it. Don't you dare come here and lecture us. We fight every night with no breaks, no pay and no appreciation. You pay your damned watchers when half the time they sit out the fight. Faith here was living in a public motel because you lot did not give her funds to live on. So, don't judge us. If you have something useful spill if not shove off. Faith is my sister and you don't get to take her away. You have no say in her life anymore."

Travers face grew dark. He was not happy at all. "I will speak to Rupert about your disrespectful attitude."

Buffy smirked and said. "And Giles will do what exactly? He is not my father or my boss Travers. He is my watcher. Oh, excuse me he's not even that because you lot fired him. He is my friend. He might be annoyed at me for losing my temper but only because he was not here to see me sock you."

Travers looked ready to explode."I could have you arrested for assault."

"Go ahead and try. The cops in this town are useless. You would need witnesses and it be your word against mine. You tried to attack Faith and I stopped it. A creepy man stalking a pretty teenage girl. Do the math who do you think they will believe?"

Travers moved with a speed that should have been shocking. However, something was off about him. Years before he had pinged both slayers radar but they had not known why. Well now they did. Buffy could have stopped the blow. It would have been simple to dodge or catch. However she wanted to put a serious smack down on the senior watcher and to do that she needed the protection of self defense. Not that it would do a lot of good in this town but, she was not so stupid as to hit him first. She allowed his blow to connect. It stung and snapped her head back. She smiled darkly and with feral snarl at him and Travers saw death in her eyes. Not that she would kill him only that she was more than capable of it. Buffy smiled and looked over at her friend and the manager of the Espresso Pump who nodded. She would have a witness. More importantly all the cops in Sunnydale came here for coffee and donuts and would not risk pissing her off with harassment. Travers swung again only this time his fist was stopped. Not by Buffy or Faith as he expected but by a dark haired man.

"That's enough mister."

It was hard to say who was more shocked Buffy, Faith or Travers. Dawn was stunned as the stranger twisted Travers arm behind his back roughly and pushed him to the ground snapping cuffs on him. "That is assault Mr. Travers. Not to bright of a thing to do. Now you are..."

"Let me go you ruffian." Travers twisted and his free hand struck Nick. He did not even give Nick a chance to identify himself as a cop. Not that Travers would have cared he thought himself above the law. A mistake he would soon learn to regret.

Nick had allowed that. Amanda watched amused she knew her lover could have stopped the blow as easily as Miss Summers. However she had a feeling that Nick wanted a reason to beat the guy down. Not that she blamed him for that. She smiled and said. "Nick are you ok?"

"Yeah, that smarts. I guess we can add assaulting a police officer and resisting arrest to your charges of stalking and assault. That is if you wish to press charges? Miss Summer and Miss Lehane I saw this gentleman attack you and threaten your sister. Is there more you would like to tell me about him?"

Buffy was shocked. She knew most of the cops in Sunnydale and this guy was not one of them. "Ah, Officer I am afraid I ...ah..." She was clearly wary.

"This is Nick Wolfe. "Amanda said. "He forgets his manners sometimes. I am Amanda. Nick here took a job with the Sunnydale police department last week. We thought it might be useful for you to have an ally there. Adam wants to ensure you are safe from official issues."

Dawn grinned and said. "Well Travers kidnapped Buffy and Mom earlier this year. Almost got them killed. They would have got me but I was with Willow. Anyway he is scary and threatening to me and my friends. "

"What she said."Buffy agreed still processing. Maybe Adam was going to be of use. Plus if Nick was protecting them then maybe Stein would back the hell off.

Nick grinned at her look and Travers shock. "Well I can make no promises but I will take out the trash for you. " He hauled Travers up. "He is clearly dangerous to the public. Maybe a night or two in jail will teach him some manners."

Buffy grinned. "That be of the good."

The other watchers were stunned at Nick words. They had no idea Travers was demon. None moved to help him. He was on his own.

Buffy grinned. This was going to be good.

Lost Connections

By :Fire Wolfe

A/N: This chapter is not betaed so please be patient with it.


	18. Chapter 18

Lost Connections

Disclaimers: See Part One

By : Fire Wolfe

A/N: This chapter is not betaed so please be patient with it.

Part 18 Secrets and Surprises

"Let me go you fool. I am a diplomat. You can't arrest me. I will protest this to the highest circle."

"Really, and what will your government say about your attacking a teenage girl?" Nick asked. "Why, don't you just leave. If you do I may be inclined to let this matter drop."

Travers glared. "I will have your badge young man."

"Easy come easy go."Nick said. "I just started so it really doesn't matter much to me. I took this job as a favor so it's no biggie if I walk. However, if you bother Miss Summers or her friends I will make your life a misery. "

"There isn't anything you could do."

"No, but I could." They all turned and saw a tall distinguished gentlemen enter the coffee shop. "I could call Tony and have him look into the Council. He was a student of mine and I am sure he would be more than happy to help me out."

"Who are you?" Travers demanded. "And who is Tony?"

"Hey B I thought Travers was educated. Even I know Tony when and English dude talks about him."

Buffy giggled at Faith's put down.

Travers glared as his eyes narrowed. He wondered who this man was who dared interfere in Council and Crown business.

"Well I am Howard Summers Travers. Buffy, Dawn and Faith are my granddaughters. More importantly I have the connections needed to shut your Council down. I have some very well placed friends."

"Prime Ministers come and go." Travers bluffed. "We will simply wait this out if we must."

Howard smiled. "Yes they do. However if that call failed I could always call Libet. She would certainly not like how you are dealing with this situation. She has a deep respect for slayers and a fondness for my family. Joyce and I have been invited for tea at Windsor next week. I wonder how her majesty would feel knowing you laid hands on her godchild's daughter?"

Travers froze. "What do you mean?"

"The Queen Eliza is my daughter's godmother. She was very good friends with my late wife. So you see Mr. Travers we could make your life interesting. Leave now, or I may just let Buffy slay you."

"Your late wife?"

Summers smiled. "She was a lady in Waiting during the war to her majesty."

"You don't look that old." Travers bluffed.

"Well neither did she. It's one of the perks you see. Good living and working a hard."

The immortals grinned.

"You don't look a day over 50."

"Yes, I know." Howard said as he sudden grabbed Travers and picked him up with surprising power. He whispered into Travers ear. "I have looked this age for the last 1000 plus years you pillock. I am immortal and if you keep coming after my family I will kill you slowly. I learned at the hands of the masters of Roman itself."

Travers paled."Demon."

"Yes, I can be." Howard tossed him aside. "Get out now."

Travers ran his minions on his heels. They had a lot to think about.

Howard Summers turned to face his grandchildren and the other immortals. "We need to go. Joyce is waiting for you." He looked over at the immortals and said. "Could some of you keep an eye on the tweed brigade?"

Buffy grinned it was clear that this guy really was her grandpa. Faith rolled her eyes she guess smart ass was a family trait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how are we going to protect the girls from the council?" Giles asked. "They may simply send in a team to kill us all."

"They could, but I think I can convince them doing that is a very bad idea. You see I have been involved in the London offices. I may have made a few copies of papers there. Plus Howard is well connected. Harming a member of his family would end the council."

"How well connected?" Giles asked his eyes narrowing.

"Well Joyce is American because she was born here. It was a fluke really. Her mother was American but for the same reason a child of British nationals. Her father was a diplomat. " Adam said spinning the lies with ease. "Howard's late wife was a good friend of the Queen when they were young."

"Good Lord." Giles said pulling off his glasses and polishing them."The Council did not know this?"

"Well no, or at least they may not have connected Lady Jocelyn Summers with Mrs. Hank Summers. Plus Jocelyn always has been called Joyce. Don't ask me why. I've called her that since she was 16. Anyway why would they connect the queen's god daughter with the mother of the slayer?"

Giles choked on the tea he was drinking. He blinked thinking Adam was joking. When it was clear he was not he reached for the glass in front of him and poured a shot of whisky. Of course Buffy would not have an ordinary family background. He froze just as he was about to drink. "She helped hide Buffy from the council didn't she?"

"Yes, she did." Adam said.

"Travers is going to be shocked."

"Yes, he will and he will need to answer for some of his actions as well."

Giles smiled coldly. Maybe having Adam and this Howard Summers around could be useful. He also resolved to have a word with Joyce. Had she told him this from the start things may have gone differently. Then again maybe not they were all guilty of having secrets.

TBC….


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 19 Cuffs and Covens

Travers left after Nick released his cuffs. If the American was stupid enough to release him he would take it. He decided that sometimes retreat was wiser. He could not afford to draw to much official attention to the situation. While it was true that he had diplomatic immunity the attention would be a disaster for the council. They liked to remain hidden and work behind the scene. While he could easily get out of any sticky situation he could not afford the lime light to be aimed at him. He cursed and headed toward their motel. This situation had just become a lot more complicated. He did not for a moment believe that that ignorant oaf was in any way connected. He jumped into his car and drove off not caring he left two of his associates behind in his rage.

Jacob Donovan Reid could not believe what he had just heard. He looked over at his sister/ partner Jacqueline Madison wondering what to do. Travers had stormed out and they had been left behind. Only Trent Copper and David Johnson-Pryce had been on Traver's heels. Then they were a lot like his lap dogs. Both men were Council to the bone. Jacob and Jacqueline were only along to provide magical support. He knew his sister was a decent Wicca and his Mage skills were above average but he did not want to tangle with one slayer much less two.

He had joined the council because the Devon Coven had wanted to have someone inside it. Both he and his sister were natural choices as their Father was a watcher and their mother witch. Donavan Phelps was a more moderate council member he was one of the few who wanted to give Rupert Giles a second chance. He understood that birthrights could be heavy things. He too had been destined to be a watcher. Even his marriage had been prearranged to a witch from the Devon Coven. However Donavan had been lucky his wife Arianna was a lovely as she was powerful. She had become his best friend and lover. When it came time for them to have children it had been a result of love not duty. Their twins Jacob and Jacqueline had been a blessing to them both. Their power as both mage and witch was a shock. Their twins however had been naturally drawn into their world. Even as they both grew and married they were still a team. Jacob went on to become a watcher but his younger sister had joined him. Refusing to allow him to go it alone. Donavan and Arianna had taught their children to respect life and power. To think before acting. That would serve them well today when facing off against both slayers and immortals. Their genuine curiosity and kind natures would save them both.

"Look we don't want trouble."Jacob said. "We may have come with Travers but it was under orders from the Watcher's Council and the Devon Coven. We are here to help mend fences and to speak with Miss Rosenberg about maybe coming to study in England. Neither of us like or trust Travers but we have our orders."

"You can come with us then. I'll let you give Giles the 411. If he approves we can talk more. I don't like council people here in my town. But you two did not back Travers you listened and that gives you one shot in my book. Plus I not sure I want to risk having you turned. A watcher vamp be of the bad." Buffy said. "Come on we need to head to the library to meet Giles and Adam. If you are coming grab your coffee and we can go." Buffy said as she took a cup that was handed to her. "Thanks I needed this."

"No problem Buffy."

"Do you have a way home?" Dawn asked.

"I'll walk out with you all if you don't mind." Sue said. "It's past closing time. My car is out front."

"Sure thing." Faith said. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. You make the best coffee in Sunny D. If you got vamped it would likely have blood in it. That be so not good."

Sue laughed and remembered why she liked these kids. They all had a sense of humor. It might be twisted but it never failed to make her smile.

They walked Sue to her car and she got in locking the doors and starting it.

"Would you like a lift to the school?" Duncan asked.

"No thanks. We need to do a quick sweep anyway. Tell Giles and Adam we will be there in a bit. Maybe you could take the watchers with you. I wouldn't want them to wander off and get lost or vamped." Buffy said.

"We can do that."Duncan said. "Well my car is over there."

Jacob smiled when he saw it. "That is a good looking car."

"Yes, it runs nicely too."Duncan said."It has a smooth ride."

Buffy and Faith ignored the male bonding and pulled Dawn and her friends to the side. "Faith you want to do the sweep or take the kids to Janice home?"

"I'll do the sweep."

"Buffy that's not a good idea. Travers is out there. Maybe we should stick together."Dawn said afraid for Faith. "I mean if you are alone you make a better target."

Faith rolled her eyes. Buffy however seemed to think about it and said. "You do have a point. Faith we'll walk the kids to Janise then head out."

"Ok B, but it will take longer. I just feel something is off."

"I know, but Dawn has a point. Travers is not to be trusted."

"Yeah, but this blows. I thought he was smarter than this. Coming to our town and telling us what to do? Jezz the man has to be dense."

"He is but, then he doesn't believe the rules apply to him. He thinks we are owned by the Council." Buffy said.

"As if, really he's a idiot. I still think we should rip his spine out."Faith said.

"Don't tempt me. He is a demon but...for now he gets a pass. At least until we talk to Giles. I so don't want more hit teams gunning for us. We got lucky last time."

"Yeah B but still. Our lives suck enough without those wankers fouling it up more." Faith replied.

"We wills survive it." Buffy said."Let's go we got to get you girls to the house before your mom freaks."

Janise blushed at that but it felt good to know her mom cared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Devon England the Coven gathered as their seer cried out.

"The balance will shift..."

Arianna frowned worried for her children. Donavan came to her side and took her hand.

"They will be all right they are together."

"Jacqueline will keep Jacob out of trouble."Kadan Madison said speaking softly to comfort his mother in law.

"But who will keep her out of mischief." Hannah Reid said with a grin. Like the others she was a witch but unlike the others she hated the Council. Kaden was a council man but he tended to follow his wife's families politics much to the dismay of his more traditional father. He had developed a deep friendship with his wife's twin and he had wanted to go along. However the seers had said he would be needed in England. So he stayed. He was at Devon today to see if there was more news.

TBC….


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 20 OH Shit!

They arrived at Janice's house and saw her and Dawn safely inside. Janice's mother thanked both Faith and Buffy and wanted to know if they would come in for a snack and movie night. As much as the idea held appeal Buffy knew they needed to see what was going on. Traverse as demon was going to be an issue.

Jacob pulled out his cell phone. He had thought it an expensive indulgence at first. Now however he was glad of it. He dialed the call to England and tried hard not to think how much it was going to cost.

Unlike many he on the council he was not frivolous with money. However he wanted to warn Devon about Travers because this had to be a recent thing or their wards would have gone off when he visited a month ago.

When his father answered he quickly filled him in. The elder frowned and took down the information. "I'll pass the word son." The call had been short as cell reception in Sunnydale was unfortunately limited. However Jacob felt a lot better for making the call.

He noted his sister seemed tense. It was clear this town was setting off her as deeply as it did him. He felt like his skin was crawling. Looking around he noted that no one walking about seemed to notice the feeling of evil.

This place was truly vile. He looked at his sister and could tell that the darkness was not just something he was sensing. He wondered once more how those like the slayer could stand it. He knew that this slayer more than most was grounded in good. While many on the council might berate Buffy Summers she had stayed on the hell mouth.

It amazed him really because technically she was not the slayer anymore. She had not been since she died at the hands of the Master. Yet she stayed and fought. She had sent her lover to hell.

Granted he had been a demon but still. He looked over at his sister and thought of his wife. He knew he would never be able to kill either if they had been turned. While it was true that Angel had been a vampire when they met she had not realized it.

That he found disturbing. He and the witches had discussed it in detail. Her slayer senses should have detected him either with or without a soul.

Yet somehow the slayer had been fooled. Jacqueline thought something had interfered and wanted the vampire with the slayer. That thought was deeply disturbing. Because only a higher power could mask a vampire like Angel. It made him wonder if something or someone had not been stacking the deck against her? Or maybe there was more to Buffy Summers then they knew. It was definitely something to think about.

Buffy and Faith left Janice's secure in the idea that Dawn and her friends would be safe enough. They needed answers and unfortunately that meant speaking with Adam and their grandfather in greater depth.

It was rather strange to Buffy not lost on Buffy that she was far more content to leave Dawn with Janice's family then with her and the gang right now.

Then again there were no guarantees that Adam or even these new people were of the good. She and Faith had agreed on that. If that did not mean they were both becoming jaded and cynical...ok maybe Faith was influencing her a bit.

But, better keep Dawn I have not been kidnapped this week yet ,safe than sorry.

Because right now the only family Buffy trusted was her mom the gang and her sister Faith. That at least she could agree with Adam on. It was past time she admitted it to herself and maybe even to Faith they were family.

Bound by destiny. Hell they were bound by blood too. Lord knows they had shed enough of it their own and the demon worlds. So they needed to accept and act it. She could deal with another little sister. The thought made her smile.

Faith saw it and said. "What's the smile for B?"

"I gota agree with Adam on one thing. I always did want another sister. I mean I love Dawn but really..."

Faith grinned and then slugged her. "She's just a kid and I'm a slayer who is hot and has super powers. Plus I get the hungry and hornies which as responsible big sisters we so cannot tell little D about."

"Exactly." Buffy said. "Sides, you and I can share cloths. Dawn is just to freaky tall."

They were both laughing when they approached the school. Their good moods would soon be soured as vampires jumped out and attacked.

"Gzzz...just one fucking night!" Faith said as she hit the closest vamp. He flew back and Buffy staked him with a grin. "Well we are doing the bonding thing."

"Oh kicky B." Faith said with a grin. Ok it was not so bad. I mean some of the guys with Duncan were hotties. I could so tie up that Nick."

"He's a cop." Buffy said "And taken."

"Yeah that sucked." Faith said with a grin. "What about the dude on the bike?"

"Cute, but youngish."

Faith laughed and said. "Not for us but for D."

"Oh, no we aren't setting her up."

They fought. "But Be he's cute and immortal, might be a good trait in a guy for her."

Buffy thought about it. "Ok Point."

Several more vamps attacked and were quickly dust. They seemed insulted that they were not the main focus of the situation.

Buffy grinned. "Connor he was cute. I saw you watching him."

"Yeah, well kind of...but he looked all wholesome..."

"OK, your reason for Richie cool but the same for Connor you know."

"I'll think on it." Faith said with a grin. "Maybe I could take him for a test ride."

Just then they heard Duncan drive up. They looked over which proved to be a mistake as several more vampires came out. "Well well slayer. Yum, I hear you all are tasty. It is almost a shame we have to kill you both. You would make lovely concubines."

Buffy turned "Ewww, man talk about low class. What are you all gangster vamps? Can't find a more original line?"

"Yeah, they gota be from 40's old suits much. Man you all are behind the times dudes." Faith quipped.

"No, we are simple business men. The suits well let's just say I like them. I am actually a lot older then the 50's. Well now on to do what we came here for. Well enough small talk. Boys if you will." The leader said. The two suits next to him pulled out several high-powered hand guns and fired. "We simply have a contract to finish."

He watched as his team fired onto the chosen two.

Duncan slammed on the breaks and everyone jumped out racing to help the slayers. Buffy dove pushing Faith out of the way. However the weapons unlike the vampires were state of the art.

The bullets ripped through her and Faith casing them both to fall. Faith Caught Buffy after the first shot. It had gone through her and into Faith but she rolled taking the next bullet. She was just as protective as her big sister.

Both slayers hit the ground gasping for breath. The vampires turned hearing the car and opened fire. The pistols tossed aside as they pulled out machine guns.

Nick pulled his pistol and fired at them. Instinct had the vampires ducking for cover and firing back. Howard ran forward as a bullet hit him in the chest. He went down cursing. "Damn it I liked this suit." He died instantly.

Connor and Duncan pulled swords. Richie raced forward pulling a wheeling distracting the vampires who fired on him. He spun out jumping off and the bike went flying into two of the vamps exploding as they had hit the gas tank.

He rolled and hurried to check on Faith and Buffy. Both were bleeding. Buffy rolled over and pulled Faith to her. "Don't die...it's the first rule Faith...you have to ..."Even as she said that she collapsed her own life ending even as her sisters did.

Travers watched from the bell tower and smiled. "Well that takes care of my slayer problem. Now the next potential is here in town you say Mr. Copper?"

"Yes sir. I am glad you decided Lehane was not viable. She was a cheeky bitch. That is one thing I have to agree with cousin Caleb on. Women now days are just to forward."

"Yes, slayers should know their places. I am sure the new girl will be far more biddable."

"Indeed one could hope sir." the two watchers sipped their tea as chaos erupted below.

At Janice's Dawn was helping get the snack ready. "Darn it this jar is too tight."

"Let me help. I'm a pro...Buffy is always putting lids on to tight."Dawn said.

She took the jar from her best friend and began to turn it. She went to turn it and at first there was resistance then it suddenly came flying off. Dawn froze as power flooded into her. "Oh shit!"

TBC…


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 21 A reason to Swear

"Oh Shit!" Dawn Summers said as the lid to the jar came flying off. She froze and paled.

"Dawn Summers watch your language. Joyce would never approve." Lee Anne said with a tone that no child could ignore. Only Dawn did she paled even more and looked at her best friend's mother. "You don't understand...this is bad...really, majorly bad...Faith...Buffy. I got to go to them." She dropped the salsa and began to run toward the door. She was stopped by Janice who grabbed her arm.

"Dawn what is it? You are scaring me."

Dawn almost knocked her down but she froze instead. She walked over to the fireplace and picked up an iron poker. She swallowed hard and looked at her best friend and twisted it into a pretzel.

"Oh shit!" Janice said not even caring her mother was yelling at her not to swear."Faith?"

"I don't know...Janice I have to go...to find out."

"Yeah, I get that. But mom will drive us. It will be faster ok."

"All right." Dawn said.

Lee Anne looked at her daughter and her best friend a child she had grown to care for in horror. Dawn tossed the poker aside and faced her. "Please ma'am I have to go."

In that moment Lee Anne knew that Joyce Summers had to be superwoman. She had to be to let her daughters go out night after night and fight evil. Even now she wanted to refuse. Dawn was not even her daughter and she wanted to grab her and tell it this was all a bad dream. A Nightmare she would wake up from. Only it was not likely going to happen. Because Dawn was the sister of a slayer and now if that demonstration was anything to go by she was one too. Only the night mare would be worse because for Dawn to be the slayer her sister or Faith had to be dead. Faith was with Buffy and if one was in trouble both were. They had become close recently. From what she heard it might be Faith and to Dawn that would be just as bad. Because Joyce had been planning on adopting the girl. Dawn was right Oh shit fit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several vampires attacked the immortals. However Connor and Duncan were well versed in hand to hand combat. Their swords flashed and took off arms that had been swinging chains. A second stoke turned them to dust as heads flew off.

Duncan sneezed he had not been warned not to lean in.

Connor laughed at this. He pulled a stake from his boot and threw it at a vampire who had been sneaking up on Richie. Richie was pulling off his coat and setting it under Faith's head. Amanda was at his side and checking over Buffy. As the two immortals worked to see if the girls were alive they felt a jolt of power. Both were knocked back.

Strange thing happened in Sunnydale all the time. However, gunshots were not normal. The sounds of weapon fire had Adam/Methos running out the door toward the parking lot. He and Giles were only steps away when they saw the Amanda and Richie thrown back by a strange green light.

"Buffy, Faith no...what the hell?" Giles said as he ran toward his slayers. "I won't let you die damn it you are not going to break the first rule again! Damn it Buffy, Faith you are not supposed to try to follow her in everything Damn it no. Not my slayers."

Adam tried to catch him but it was too late. He cried out as he saw their bloody bodies. As he came close the green light shot from them to him. He was struck hard and the light enveloped him.

"Adam...what is happening?" Joe asked panicking. He swung his cane hitting a vampire and knocking it down before stabbing it in the heart with the now pointed end. He might not normally deal with the slayer end of things but he had learned a long time ago to always expect vampires to show up where you least wanted them.

"I don't know. It looks almost like a quickening, Only it's green and they still have their heads."

The light covered Giles and the slayers both suddenly gasped for breath.

"What's going on?" Connor asked coming closer. "That man he is not immortal?"

"I don't know. It's like a quickening but not..." Adam said as lightning flew about the green color shocked them all. They could see Giles glowing as the power hit him. "Well he wasn't but he, Joe do watchers magically bond with their slayers?"

"Yes, they do. Or at least I think so." Joe turned to the witch and mage. "Maybe they could answer it. Magic is not really my area."

Jacqueline watched in shock. Her brother Jacob at her side. They saw power flow and the magic almost knocked them down. It was pure and warm. "Oh boy, this is going to change everything." She said.

Jacob nodded. "Yes, they have a bond and it just connected them all."

"The immortal watcher and his mate and her sisters shall rise. To guard the mouth of hell and return the balance with the protection of the knight, magic of the red and white witches and the wolf and seer at their sides. Eternally bound and forever the guardians of the new slayer line."

Methos froze as he suddenly realized that making his family immortal would come at a very high cost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Even as the light show distracted immortals the gangster vampire leader fled. He and his minions had no loyalty to the hired help. They were just muscle. He wanted to get away. After all the attack on the slayers was simply business. The job done they had no need to stay. It was time to move out. Sunnydale had never been more than a day at the office. The runes he had gotten in payment from Travers would ward his lairs from 90 percent of hunters it was well worth the small cost of a few low level minion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunnydale was a small town. Lee Anne was grateful for that. She hated the idea of being out at night but, she knew Dawn Summers she would have ran out without her. There was no way she would let that distraught child out alone. The sun had set it was not safe anymore. She owed Buffy to keep her sister safe. She hoped what Dawn thought was wrong Joyce did not deserve to bury her daughter.

Dawn was frantic. She clung to her best friend's hand. She would not let go. Janice winced but let Dawn hold on. She was not quite crushing her hand. Her friend was about to freak out. If holding her hand helped her keep it together Janice was more than happy to. Dawn needed her to be her rock. She could do this. She had long admired the Scooby's closeness and longed to help Dawn have her own support group. Because Dawn like her sister kept them all safe. Janice just prayed that this was not going to be Dawn's fate to be the slayer and fight alone. Knowing she only got the power because a girl she considered a sister died. Fate would not be so cruel with her mother so ill would it?

The Powers watched as Balance shifted. "Damn Buffy Summers the balance is shattered."The male Power said looking at his sisters.

"It is her choice. She chooses to be a champion."His sister said with a smile. "So then will the others."

The third sister looked at Faith. "The dark slayer is lost to our manipulations she has chosen her sisters."

"Yes, and the young one will follow the elders. We have lost the line. Travers has been a fool."

The first fate nodded and said. "Perhaps someone should express our anger."

"I shall." Said the younger sister. "He shall know his failure." With that she winked out to speak to the oracles.

TBC…..


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 22 Cut Loose

TPTB were upset. They had lost control of the slayers. It had been bad enough when Buffy Summers had survived the Master. She was destined to die there and then the issue of balance would never come up. It had been a perfect way to protect the slayer line. The master would kill her and she would never rise as an immortal. His twisted senses would make him not kill her in a way that could trigger her immortality. The line would be safe with only Kendra as the new slayer and no chance of even one immortal slayer much less three. If Kendra fell then there were several vampires who could stop the next possible immortal slayer who was Faith. Her own wild and self destructive nature would insure she died young. Of course given her temper she was far more likely to be the first immortal slayer but they had great hopes that Faith would not survive long. However the mortal Alexander Harris had destroyed those plans.

Humans outside the watchers had never been a part of their calculations. None of them had expected a mortal boy to bring a dead slayer to life nor had they expected she would maintain her powers. She should have only been a normal human. It had to be something with her immortality that they had not expected. When Faith had almost joined the mayor they believed balance would be restored. It had been disturbing to lose a slayer to evil but it did happen once every 100 slayers or so. They generally died quickly so in the overall big picture it was not a grave threat. Again someone had prevented it. The slayer's mother had claimed the girl and made her family. This move was shocking to the PTB especially when one considered that the dark slayer had threaded both her and her daughters. Instead of rage and an overly protective mother they got a woman of deep compassion. Oh she had warned Faith if she hurt her babies there would be hell to pay. However she had also offered safety and love and a promise. A promise to be as protected as her own. Faith had come back from the edge and perhaps for the first time in her life trusted someone. That had saved her. Joyce Summers was fierce when defending someone she loved. She had made lots of mistakes with her first born but, decided that she had learned from it and defended Faith to all even her own daughter. Oddly enough this defense had brought Buffy and her closer than ever. This union of the two slayers had greatly disturbed the powers. It was why they sent Travers to end one of them. It had failed and united the young women even more. The body switch had made both slayers walk the proverbial mile in their shoes. Faith had almost slept with her sister slayer's love interest. However at the last minute something had stopped her. The look of love the boy had had told her that this was wrong. She had fled. She had known instinctively that he and Buffy had never gone that far. Faith had chosen the right thing for the first time in many months. Faith in Buffy's body stopped the mayor's latest plan with Buffy's help. They had then dealt with the council and sent them packing.

She and Buffy and later talked and finally resolved their differences. They still had to deal with the mayor and his games and the Army in the form of Riley and their running around their town but, they were now united in the idea that they could make a difference. Buffy had drifted from Riley since then. They were still friends but the possibility of then being lovers had dimmed. With that so had the potential for Walsh to end her.

The council sent Watcher Post to retrieve the glove and perhaps draw Faith to them. However that had been a miscalculation as she was no longer on the side of good. In the end it had been rather fortunate that neither slayer trusted her.

Now this latest attempt by Travers failed. Worse yet Buffy know could tell he was a demon. Before he had the protection of being human. Now, she was within her rights to slay him and there was nothing the powers could do. His protections from them failed as he openly accepted his darker side. They could only hide demons doing their will Travers was now acting on his own. The oracles would warn him to return to the fold. If not then he would be on his own.

Because now killing Dawn Summers would be an even larger disaster and the fool would do it. Because he was not always smart enough to listen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the demons driven off the immortals ran to check on Giles and the slayers. Richie shook his head and got up slowly. Not for the first time was he glad he was immortal. Amanda was already moving check the teens and Giles.

Buffy and Faith rolled over both cursing. Buffy looked down at her now shredded top and at Faith. "Looks like we need to go shopping again."

"Damn I liked this top." Faith said. "I just broke the leather in."

Buffy chuckled a little at that.

Howard awoke and stood up. He was a bit shaky. Not because he was shot but because he had been afraid for his granddaughters. He might not know them well but they were his. He stumbled over to them on unsteady feet. "Buffy, Faith are you well? Damn that stung a bit."

Amanda checked Rupert Giles who was coming to slowly. He cursed and said."Did anyone get the number of that lorry?"

"Ah, no Giles. It was not a truck."Buffy said She lost her smile as she suddenly realized he had been hurt. "Giles are you ok? Not shot please don't be shot and dying."

"I somehow doubt that will be a problem from now on." Adam said dryly. He looked at the Watcher and knew somehow some way he had gained his daughters immortality. It should not be possible. In all his 5000 plus years there was no way for an immortal to be made. They just were. Now here was a man who had been mortal who now was not. This could be a problem.

Joe's head snapped up and he asked."Are you sure? I mean this is not supposed to happen."

"Oh yeah, he is sure." Richie said. "Thought that was not supposed to happen? Thought you had to be pre-immortal?"

"It's not. It must have something to do with that green quickening." Adam said. "I have never seen anything like it at all."

"So, is this good or bad?" Richie asked. "I mean this is not supposed to be able to just make one of us. It was ...kind of weird. It felt like a quickening but it rejected me."

"I'm not sure." Adam said. He turned to the mage and witch and asked."So, what's going on?"

"Richie is right, it felt no it hurt when it tried to connect to me. I never felt anything like it not even a dark quickening." Amanda said. "It's like it was something else and it was not meant for me."

"A prophecy." Jacob said."One that the Coven has access too. Travers knows but he may be trying to prevent it."

Both the slayers and Giles cursed loudly. Injuries forgotten. Of course there was a prophecy. "Bloody Hell."

"Giles, please tell me we aren't scheduled to die again."Buffy gripped.

Giles frowned. "I am unfamiliar with this prophecy Buffy. I shall have to check my books." He reached for his glasses which were oddly enough hanging about his neck.

"Cool, now I need a shirt or something." Faith said.

Richie blushed but pulled off his coat and handed it over. Howard handed Buffy his suit coat glaring at Richie and the others who had been trying hard not to look at his granddaughters in their state of partial dress. They had tossed their bloody shirts aside after using them to wipe the blood off themselves. They looked down shocked to see they were in one piece.

"Adam is there something we should know?" Buffy demanded. We were shot this is weird even for me. I mean getting shot means getting dead. So I'm two for two now?

"Adam?" Faith said giving him an equally hard look. "I died, we both did and Giles he looked fried."

"Well it seems you two are now part of the club."

Buffy gave him a dark look.

Howard chuckled at this and said. "It seems immortality is a family trait."

His head turned to the young woman running at them. Dawn jumped from the car before Lee Anne even stopped. "Buffy, Faith where are you." Was her panicked cry. "No, you can't be dead."

Buffy went to her with Faith on her heels. Dawn skidded to a halt and said. "You were dead Faith."

"I got better." Was the dark slayers reply. She was suddenly being crushed by the teen who had grabbed both her and Buffy in a slayer hug. For the first time both understood how good and how painful it could be to be hugged.

"Oh hell no." Faith said. "This should not be happening." She looked at Buffy and said. "I'm so not responsible for this one B."

Buffy was stunned. She was for the moment speechless. She simply let her little sister hug them.

"I'm a slayer too."

Dawn finally let them go and they all turned to Adam and as one said. "Spill dad."

Adam sighed and said. "I was going to tell you..."

His daughters crossed their arms and gave him a hard look.

"Eventually...I mean it's not something you can bring up in a casual conversation." Adam suddenly wondered if he would survive this meeting with his head attached to his shoulders as Giles joined them not looking any happier than they were. "I mean we had ...I wanted to give you some time and then there was Joyce."

"What about Giles were you going to tell us about him?" Buffy asked.

"I did not know."Adam said. "He does not register or didn't register as a pre-immortal. I've never seen that kind of quickening before it was green. It's supposed to be white."

Giles's eyes widened and he stepped in front of the girls. He might be a bit shaken but there was no way he was not going to keep them all safe. They were his. He leaned on the sword he had grabbed upon running out. The girls were all his. He looked at Buffy and suddenly realized why she had been so disappointed in him. She was his, she loved him and he her. He had also failed Faith. The look she had said she too had considered him as an important part of her life and he knew Dawn had started to look at him as a Father. Travers was wrong he did not have a father's love for Buffy. He simply loved her with all that he was. Faith had become a part of him as well. He had been afraid to express that love because she had been so independent even more so then Buffy. However, if anything he had wanted to love her as a Father should. He knew she could use the support especially after the mayor. He had failed her in that. He would keep them safe they were his. He was the watcher and they were his slayers.

Buffy froze and pulled Dawn behind her. She looked at Faith who nodded. "Yeah, well about that." It seemed that Dawn was made from both slayers and she was also somehow connected to Giles. Damn it life was never ever all that simple for them.

TBC….


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 23 Immortal Family

"Ok is anyone else wigged out about this?" Dawn asked. She too had seen the light. She might be young but she was far from stupid. One of the things Willow's magic had revealed was that she was made from Buffy. They had all assumed she was a clone whose DNA had simply been scrambled magically to make her look different. An identical version of the slayer would never be hidden not even in clueless Sunnydale. Now however Dawn wondered. She looked at Faith, Buffy and then Giles. Her mind rapidly taking apart their features and her own. She shook her head. Those monks were so dead when she saw them.

Xander, Oz, Willow and Cordelia all came running toward them They all looked shaken.

"Hey did anyone else ah see a weird greenish glow?" Xander asked. "I mean we all kind of got wammied."

"Fuck."

"Language Faith, Dawn's here." Buffy said even as she was thinking the same thing. "Ah Dawn did you ah glow?"

Dawn blushed and said."My hands did sort of for a moment. I don't think Janice noticed."

"So what's the what Giles?" Xander asked. He looked at his friends but somehow he had a feeling it was going to be a shocker for them all." I mean why did we all glow?"

"I'm not sure." Giles said. He looked at the witch, watcher and immortals and said. "We need to research this."

"What's to research." Dawn said. "You all thought I was from Buffy. What if I'm not? What if I am part of you all? I have parts of all of you. Why use one of you when they could take some from each. I mean I may be primarily Buffy, Faith and Giles's kid but you can bet they tossed in Xander, Oz, Willow and Cordy. I mean think about it. You all feel drawn to protect me even Faith when she was working with the mayor only ever scared me a little. But when a vamp wanted to snack on me she staked him before he even got close. We know Glory is after me so why only one guardian. It does not make sense. Hell even Spike is protective of me."

"She has a point Buffy." Cordy said looked at Dawn. "She kind of has my facial shape. She has my sense of style, Xander's humor, Giles smarts, Willows shyness, Oz calm, Buffy and Faith's guts and snarkiness."

"Ok I could maybe see that. What does she get from Spike. There is no way he is a part of this." Xander said.

"Why not?" Spike said walking up. He was smoking a cigarette. "I think I am. Dawn's got my love for poetry. Oh there is two you lot forgot. Joyce and Tara."

"Spike was not mentioned in the prophecy?" Buffy pointed out. "I'm not trying to be mean Spike. You and mom and Tara were not in it. I mean they did not say."

"That may not be true." Jacob said. "It was not complete. There was a page missing. they did mention a white witch."

"So what does this mean?" Richie asked. "How can they all be her parents?"

"Research." Giles said and he was already stumbling toward the school."Magic young man can do many wonderful things."

Xander grinned and winked at his mentor. "Hey Buffy you don't think?"

"Oh, no...not thinking of that."

Giles looked at them both and then suddenly blushed deeply. "It could not possibly be?"

"Giles, magic may be the means but some things are ...needed. I mean the gods and goddess used the ...ah... well you know..." She blushed.

Oz "fertility rites?"

"Hey, I think that we might be somehow connected to the pip squeak but there's no way we ever... I mean Ewww. No offence Giles. I mean I see you like my father." Cordelia said suddenly blushing.

"Yeah, what Cordy said." Willow agreed. "We could never ah...I mean me and Oz only ..." The red headed witch blushed deeper. "Tara and me too but..." She had wanted them both but so far she had not found a way to mention it to them. Not wanting to hurt either of the people she loved.

"None of us did. But he and mom did it ...twice with cuffs on the police car."Buffy said.

"They did? Wow kinky G." Faith said. "Never knew Mom was..."

Adam glared.

"Ah, opps. B maybe not a good time to bring it up. I mean if Adam here is your mom's husband."

"Well he was dead so no harm or foul. Sides, it would be the physical part needed."

Giles threw his hands up. They were not going inside anytime soon. Sometime Buffy was too damned insightful. Of course she would have to bring up the Candy incident.

"Plus if I don't miss my guess Willow/Tara and Oz are together sort of or soon will be, and Xander and Cordy are paired or were." Buffy said.

"Ok what about Spike, Faith and you?" Willow asked. She so wanted to deflect this. Her lovers both gave her a hard look.

Faith looked away. Xander blushed. "We ah..."

Cordy glared but she could not complain because she and Xander were only just now getting back together. She looked at Buffy who blushed.

Spike looked down. "It was a one off thing. What Faith said H and H with the whelp. Me and Buffy it was good but...Vamp here. I mean we ah it just sort of happened. It meant the world but...we are so not going to ... I won't risk Buffy."

"Shooting blanks Spike." Xander quipped.

Faith and Cordelia slugged him. "He's a vamp Xander that's mean."

"Sorry Spike." Xander said. He honestly looked like he meant it. The quip had been instinctual.

"So ok. Besides I think it's just the act needed." He frowned. "Amanda you know more about that stuff."

"It might work. I'm not magical really. My old friend was. But, maybe. M-Adam what do you think."

"Yeah it fill the right.

Giles sighed and wanted to head in. He had a lot to look up. He wanted to bang his head on the ground or better yet dig a whole and bury himself. He looked over at Tara and instead said. "What do you think Tara?"

"S-Spike M-may be right Mr. Giles. May-maybe because we all were...acting in love of some sort it was the offering needed."

Giles almost passed out at that.

Spike and Buffy caught him. "Let me help you watcher." Spike said.

He might not always like Giles but the man would find the answer. Because Spike to had been hit with a green glow and it had dusted six vamps that had tried to jumped him. Not that he was about to admit he was losing for all the happy meals in town. Whatever that glow had been it had saved him. He liked the bit. She was Buffy's sister and strangely enough he did not see her as a potential meal. He never really had. She was the first human in his entire vampire un-life that had mattered to him for just simply being there.

He cared for Dawn and knew deep down he would dust anyone or thing that tried to hurt her. He knew deep down he considered Buffy, Dawn and now even Faith his sisters. Hell he was even growing to like Cordelia. He would also admit he liked Oz's music and Tara was almost as sweet as Dawn and Joyce. Willow was just too cute to want to hurt. Hell even the watcher and whelp were his. Even if he might still want to kill both on occasion. They were his. Family was a bugger. Family now meant this lot along with Drew, Darla and hell even Angel and his misbegotten son Sam. Damn it all he was so whipped. I am going to tear the human apart who put this chip in me head if I ever get loose of it. Slowly with spikes just for old times. Because I hate being ...hell even without the chip I would still think they are mine.

Nick walked over to Amanda and Duncan and said. "That's a vampire?"

"Yes, it is." Amanda said with a scowl. "William are you going to say hello?"

Spike spun around and broke out in a smile. He ran to her side and said. "Amanda, you look stunning."

She slapped him hard.

"Oh, what was that for?"

"For getting vamped you idiot. How could you be so stupid."

"Hey, I like being a vamp. Sides if I was human I would be long gone and we could not have been having this chat."

Amanda glared at him. "Maybe, still I cried for you."

Spike blushed. "Er, thanks."

"Amanda you know him?"

"Well not the vampire but I knew the human before him. William T-"

"No last names luv please. I have not been William in over a century. I...I made a lot of mistakes. William would not like me at all."

"William was a friend." She said.

"Still am. I mean if you want that is." Spike said with a wicked grin. "I always liked you Amanda. I just wished I'd been smart enough to know better back then."

Buffy smiled indulgently. It was nice for Spike to find a old friend. Hopefully this one was not evil. Spike needed good influences. She firmly believed he was trying to change. Oh he was still a vampire but, she could see him maybe becoming an ally and friend. He had helped a fair bit recently and frankly his extra muscle power and his ability to watch out for both Dawn and her mother was a relief. She would never admit it to Spike but she trusted him to do his best to keep them both safe. In fact if pushed at this point she trust Spike over even Angel or Riley in that regard. Because even if Spike was only a vampire with a chip he had not ever pretended to be a good guy. That honesty was refreshing. She was beginning to think of him like she did Xander and Oz as a part of the gang and her brother. Just like she thought of Willow, Cordy and Faith as her sisters and Dawn well she was. Life was insane and now maybe it made some twisted sense. Because if Dawn was right they were all family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes earlier.

A green light flashed enveloping Joyce and Spike. Joyce felt power flow through her it was like getting a static shock from an outlet only stronger. She looked up and Spike stumbled in. He was coughing. "Damn it not even the hospital is vamp free these days. I just went to nick a pint. There were six of them stealing blood. They got the drop on me they did. Then this green glow covered me and they went all dusty."

"Language Spike. You need to go check on Dawn, Buffy and Faith."

"Ok Joyce, But I am not sure I want to leave you here alone."

"Spike you dusted six vampires. I doubt there are more. Plus Willow warded my room and I have this." She pointed to the cross of silver around her neck. "There is a cross over my bed and one on the door. I am safe enough. Please check on my children."

Spike had sighed and headed out. "I used to be a big bad." He grumbled. "Now I am so whipped. Family a bugger."

Joyce smiled and knew he would look out for her girls and despite his grumping the rest of the gang as well. She laid back and fell asleep. Feeling peaceful for the first time in a while.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 24 Pissed off Elders

Howard motioned to his two men. "Do a sweep if it's a vamp dust it. You could start with him." He pointed at Spike not happy that the vamp had been with Buffy.

The immortal guards nodded. They moved forward.

"Hey, I'm a good vampire." Spike said. "I help the slayers."

"Spike you are not going into the dust bin. Mom would never forgive you grand dad. Spike may be a pain but he is an ally. I think everyone knows we need his muscle. He is a master vampire."

Howard gave his oldest grandchild a hard look. "One chance. The Vamp blows it he is dust. He touched you."

"Yes he did. My choice, not his. If anyone has a right to complain it should be Spike. He was a gentleman. At least until I told him not to be."

Howard glared. "I am going to dust the blonde bastard."

"No, Now Grandfather, Spike is still learning to be good. He backslides. Hell I would worry if he didn't try something. He is my ally. Deal or get out of my town." Buffy said moving in to protect Spike. "He has earned his place. If anyone dusts him it will be me or Faith or one of the gang. He has earned that much at least. I don't see Spike the mass killer. I see Spike the man who walks Dawn home when she out to late with friends. He likes coco and wheat bix."

"Thanks Slayer." Spike said. Oddly touched that Buffy got he would make mistakes. He suddenly wanted to be a better man. She and Joyce and Dawn did not see Spike the mass murderer they saw Spike who drank hot coco with mini marshmallows and watched passions. He chuckled and knew his big bad reputation was going to take a hit. He sighed. "I'm reformed or trying. I don't kill humans...well I can't now but that's not the point."

"As much as I hate to defend Spike he has been useful." Giles said. He might not always like the vampire but, given a choice Giles Spike was at the very least a known option.

"Look arguing is not productive. We should find out what is going on." Duncan said."Everything else we can sort later."

Howard nodded. The younger immortal was right. "All right then."

The group headed inside.

Buffy sighed with relief. She as glad she had family but, she was shocked to see that her grandfather was so protective. She looked over at Faith and Dawn. Both shrugged because neither had any idea how to deal with this turn of events either. They still had to figure out what that weird glow was.

Buffy pushed her hair back. She had wanted help. She had been upset that so much was resting on her shoulders. Damn I know I should not have wanted that. I forgot that this is the Hell Mouth and wishes always go wonky. Hell I did not even say it out loud. Szz demons must like to listen to our thoughts. She glanced at the havens and silently sent. You know my thoughts at least should be my own.  
She sighed and walked in. So much was now going crazy. Somehow she had a feeling it was about to get majorly complicated again. Why was life never simple on the hell mouth?

Principle Snyder was having a good day. They Mayor had just told him the budget for graduation had been approved and they would get the refreshments for the all night student party paid for by city hall. Ok he did not care if the kids had a party but, at least it was not coming out of his to strained budget. It seemed the Mayor was doing this for law and order and control. Snyder hated that the kids of this town ran wild. He wanted order and control.

Mayor Wilkins was finally seeing things his way. It was glorious. Maybe he could even find a way to get rid of Summers and her gang. He did not even care that the girl was technically his niece. He would not let it be said he was allowing his family liberties.

She was rude, and deserved to be expelled. If anyone ever found out they were related his reputation would take a major hit. He was not about to let her slide. He was a firm educator and he was not letting her and her rebel friends ruin his reputation. Besides Joyce never cared to introduce the children to him so to him they were nothing more than juvenile delinquents. If she did not want to be family he sure as hell was not going to cut them any slack.

Travers and his watchers slipped away. They had not stayed past the shooting of the slayers. Now all they had to do was find the new girl. Fortunately she was in Sunnydale. They would find her and begin her training at once. Then they would call in the teams to deal with the rest of the now dead slayers companions. Life was good.

TBC…


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 25 Let's talk

Howard looked around the library and had to admit it was not exactly what he had expected. It was far more than a typical high school library. The cage of books had given it away. He shook his head not believing how clueless the humans of this city were. He could see that these books were old.

He even recognized a few of the titles. They were worth a fortune. He could not believe that Giles left them sitting out with only a simple cage to guard them.

While he had no doubt most of the books were dealing with the supernatural and occult they were valuable. He shook his head. This town was truly blind.

Buffy and the others all dragged chairs to their table. Buffy pulled two long benches from across the room with Faith's help. Dawn followed Giles to the book cage while Willow and Oz turned on the computer and Willow's lap top to begin searching online.

Spike looked at Cordelia who sighed and called to Xander. "We need snacks Xander."

"Spike could you start Giles and the others some tea? I'm heading to locker 112 and 113 for our emergency snacks."

"Why me whelp?" Spike asked. "I ain't no poof."

"Well, I would think you would know how to make tea. I mean you are a Brit right? Giles hates how Me or the others makes it."

"Good point. I'm on it. Hey you got any blood? I could use a snack."

"Yeah, I have some in a small cooler."

"How'd ya keep it fresh?" Faith asked.

Xander grinned. "Well I found this small carry on cooler. It hooks to a car battery. So, it's big enough for a bag or two. I got Pig or Otter which do you want Spike?"

Spike was shocked that Xander got him blood and kept it cold. "Ah either is fine. Thanks for thinking of me."

Xander nodded. "Well it seemed polite. You want wheat bix?"  
Faith and Cordy both gave him a hard look.

"What they are a good snack. Healthy like. You were gripping at me to eat better Cordy."

She rolled her eyes and Faith laughed. "Like you would eat that over Twinkies."

"They were on sale and they were out of the food of the gods."

Spike laughed and said. "Sounds good."

Xander grinned and Faith rolled her eyes. Somehow she had a feeling it was going to take both her and Cordelia to keep Xander in line. She looked over at his first girl friend and Cordy sighed and nodded they would definitely have to find time to sit down and talk.

Because really they both liked the goof ball and frankly she was rather certain it would take her brains and Faith's brawn to keep the boy alive and well. This green glow stuff was not really a good thing she knew it deep down. It was going to come back and bite them all in the ass and frankly she wanted more than Buffy to keep her and Xander in one piece.

For all of Faith's issue she was a survivor and that was something Cordelia Chase respected.

"So we are all immortal now? What about Mom Dad?" Buffy asked. "Can we use this to save her?"

Adam/Methos smiled and nodded. "I am glad you brought that up. You see I was kind of planning on doing just that."

"Well at least you were thinking for once." Howard said. "I already tried but that blonde vampire stopped me."

Spike growled. "Whut you were going to hurt Joyce there was no way I was letting someone hurt her. She's a lady she is."

"Maybe it should be mom's choice?" Dawn said not at all sure she liked that idea. I mean she has to die right and then... the doctors what will they do?"

"Let me handle the medical people." Methos said with a grin. "We can transfer her to another hospital. Howard do you still have contacts in L.A.?"

"Yeah, I can call Dr. Sloan he owes me one or three. Plus he knows what it is to be a worried father he will help us. " Howard said with a grin.

"Well then we should speak to Joyce about this at once." Giles said. "I am sure Buffy and Dawn are quite worried about her."

"Yeah, the sooner she's dead and immortal the better."Buffy agreed. She would keep her mother safe.

Adam had to agree despite the game. There was no real point in Joyce risking real death by aneurism.

Buffy smiled at her father and he sighed with relief it had gone better than he had expected of course Dawn still looked worried but, it was a big step. "I'll keep her safe Dawn." Methos said with a smile.

"Yeah, but does this mean we are stuck as teenagers forever? Plus mom's going to be pissed Dad. She is 40 years old you could have let her be younger."

Connor and the others laughed as Methos paled.

"Why she lovely as she is." He said "Besides she does not look a day over 20."

Giles smirked and said. "Then you had better tell her that before the deeds done or she might just take your head old man."

Adam glared mostly at the nick name because it was Duncan who usually called him that. What was it pick on Methos day?

Duncan just grinned at least he have help keeping the old man in line from now on.

TBC….


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 26 Internal and External Reflections

"What is it pick on Adam day?"

The others just laughed. Xander slipped away to fetch the snacks and for the first time realized how vital his role was and how much the others depended on him to keep them in supplies.

The soldier part of him spoke up and reminded him that an Army travelled on its stomach and it was reasonable to think a supply officer was a vital role to play. It might not be glamorous but it was important.

Plus he could tell that both Faith and Cordy had been checking him out. It was a real boost for his ego if a little weird.

He was not sure how he felt about it because honestly he liked both girls. He was sure of one thing however he was going to treat them both with respect and honor.

They deserved no less and one screw up was all he would get with Cordy. He had more than regretted his mistakes there.

He would be happy to just be friends again but if he was honest he wanted more.

Of course he hoped the girls agreed or he would be a dead man. He grinned thinking what a way to go. He stopped at the lockers they had acquired and opened them with practiced ease.

One sad but positive point about the high mortality rate in Sunnydale was that there were always spare lockers. He had gotten this one about a month ago by slipping Dennis in the office a twenty.

The student aid had been more than happy to mark these as used. Snyder for all his paranoia never checked if the paperwork looked on the up and up. So the Scooby's now had several lockers in different parts of the school that held not only food supplies but weapons.

After that disastrous teacher's night with Spike Xander set up lockers to ensure weapons were always close at hand. He might not be as brilliant as his red headed best friend but he did have a far more practical turn of the mind.

Spike went and put a kettle on. He carefully prepared the tea knowing that for once his efforts would be appreciated by more than just the watcher.

He enjoyed making the tea for all his grumbling and complaining. It made him feel human again not that he would ever admit it especially to the whelp.

A vampire had to have some pride after all. He looked around for some biscuits and found a small box. He grinned at the label and knew this was Giles private stash.

He opened them and set them out on a plate. Spike smiled thinking I am still evil. He then steeped the tea and put it into a small pot. Yes he was still evil even if his evil only extended to stealing the watchers favorite snacks.

Amanda watched William/Spike leave. He had been a good friend once. Of course she knew vampires were not the same as their human counterparts.

However, William was very similar if a bit more brash and crude. The William she had known was a gentleman and she wonder what had happened to change that. Ok so he was a vampire but...somehow she had a feeling there was a lot more to it than that.

Plus she knew deep down he was not as evil as he pretended to be. Oh she had no doubt he had been.

Then again looking around the room she knew several people here had once been darker. Ok maybe not the Highlander but everyone else yeah. Even herself.

Once she had done whatever it took to stay alive and she could admit she had been a bit evil at times. She would not condemn William for going through the same stage. Besides if Methos could change having been Death himself she knew that William /Spike could too.

She would help him because in the end immortals had few friends that could walk through their lives together and she was happy to find one that could. Plus he was not a part of the game and even if he did attack and drain her now and again it was not like she would not come back to life.

Maybe it be a thing to offer. Because immortals could feed their friends with little danger. It was something to think about.

Willow watched everything and was confused. Immortals who would have thought it. She was not sure what to think. She was glad in a way because if it was true then Buffy would not die like so many other slayers. Plus they could help out more too. However, the down side was scary. What would it mean never to die? How could she and the others watch as friends and family aged and died. Ok so maybe not a really big problem for the immediate group. But, she had parents. Ok maybe parental units would be more accurate but even the absent minded clueless Rosenberg's might notice her not aging after a time. Of course maybe that would not matter as she saw less of them each year. Sadly she could see a day when she might see them once a year if that. An off phone call or email might happen.

She wanted to weep at that thought. Then again looking around she realized that the people in this room were her family. Ok maybe not the new comers but Xander, and Buffy and Giles. She loved Oz and ...Mrs. Summers too and Dawn was like her little sister and frankly as annoying as Cordelia was she was as much a part of her life as Xander. Faith was new to the group but she was fast becoming a friend so maybe it be ok. I am babbling even in my mind this is so not cool.

TBC….


	27. Chapter 27

Lost Connections

Disclaimer: See Part One

By: Fire Wolfe

Part 27 Triads and other connections

The group re-gathered at the large table in the library and Giles smiled at the scent of the tea. As much as sometimes disliked Spike the vampire did make a damned fine cup of tea.

He supposed even Spike had to have a few redeeming characteristics. Who was he kidding the blonde vampire had grown on him even if the watcher part of him would never completely trust the motives of such a immortal creature. Of course if what they suspected was true then immortality seemed to be catching.

Giles pulled off his glasses and began to polish them. This was never covered in training. He snorted at that thought as he looked around and noticed Xander coming back his arms full of snacks and Cordelia and Faith going to help him.

Somehow he had a feeling he would be writing a new watcher's handbook. He snorted as he saw the looks both young women gave Xander. The boy was in for rather interesting time. He almost envied him. Of course given the nature of the two young women who had decided they wanted him he was not foolish enough to envy him too much.

Both were head strong and powerful in their own way and Giles had a feeling that between them they might just might keep the boy out of trouble and make him into the fine man he knew he could be. It would be amusing to watch. He looked around and noted that Willow's eyes had gone wide as the girls stalked Xander. Ok maybe that term was a bit strong as they took the supplies from his arms.

However the possessive look they each gave Xander was a dead giveaway. He chuckled and hoped Xander was smart enough to simply say what every you want ladies.

Richie watched the interplay with amusement. He could see that the women were clearly staking out their claims to the kid Xander. A part of him envied the dark haired young man but a deeper wiser part said better you then me.

"So who wants a coke?"

"I'll take one." He caught a soda that Xander tossed to him. Because fantasy or not he had a feeling those two girls would be too hot to handle for himself.

Buffy raised her hand and Xander tossed her a diet soda. She grinned as she shook it up.

Giles said. "Don't you dare!"

But before the last words were out of her mouth she opened it spraying him full of soda laughing. Clearly she was in a mood to play.

He sputtered and ran after her. She took off clearly laughing at him. He cursed and pulled off his jacket and tossed it aside. He headed for his office pulling off his shirt. Buffy watched him do this and suddenly swallowed hard. Maybe this had been a bad idea?

Duncan McCloud of the clan McCloud looked on in confusion. He looked over at his kinsmen Connor hopping he had some clue to what just happened.

Connor was smiling at the antics of the blonde girl. He took pity on his younger kinsmen and said. "She is breaking the tension. A bit of foolishness to bring the watcher off his self imposed formality."

"I dunna understand?"

"She's quite brilliant. A bit of fun and she's made him change. Look at him now."

Connor followed the watcher as he came out. He was tossing the dress shirt aside in annoyance after using it to wipe off the soda. He was pulling on a dark t-shirt.

"I dunna...ah...I see." He said suddenly realizing that the change in clothing altered the watchers whole demeanors. More importantly the group of children seemed to relax at this change. It also changed the slayer.

She suddenly seemed pensive. Somehow he had a feeling she had not expected the watcher to stripe like that. Clearly the girl was not used to seeing Rupert Giles as anything other than a watcher for all her teasing. This could be fun to watch.

"Rupert here's a cupa it is more civilized that that sweet mess the children drink."Spike said with a smile.

"Thank you William." Giles said shocking the gang. "I am glad someone is not childish." He gave Buffy a dark look and she blushed.

"Sorry Giles...we were all just so..."

"Yes, well shall we get back to business." He understood even as he tried to draw them back on track.

"Yeah, Mrs. Summers needs us to get it together." Oz said surprising everyone with his speech. He had come in with Tara and seemed to be a bit ruffled. His calm was clearly gone as he was worried about his friends.

"We...we need to work together."Tara said. "I don't think it matters much how this happened. Only what does it mean to us all?"

"Tara has a point."Cordelia said. "I mean what if it's not what you all think? I mean you all did that joining spell thing right?"

Giles considered that for a moment and then said. "That is a very good point Cordelia. The problem is that you all were not a direct part of it."

"Giles they are all Scoobies." Xander said. "We all are. I mean we all guarded Dawn right even Spike. So maybe the slayer decided we should all be together like."

Giles would have protested but Howard spoke up. "What was this joining spell?"

"AH we did that when we dealt with ADAM. The Frankenstein monster."  
Xander said. "Giles and Willow were the brain, Buffy, Faith and Spike were the fists and I was the heart with Tara. Cordelia, Oz and Dawn were anchors to the world."

"Wait the spell only calls for five?" Jacob said."Changing it would have altered the end result."

"Yeah Duh, well we wanted more to stabilize it." Willow said. "I mean we had to take on a lot of big bads. Adam had made Eve and several others we needed the extra back up. Then he was working with Glory to get Dawn. We had to combine our power."

Howard sighed and said "Well then there's the connection to it. You are right in Dawn being central to it but, I think she was the link between you all. The Key is immortal. She gave each of you who were not immortal a part of her immortality. The first slayer then tied you all together as one. Making you all a part of her line of protection. Because you bonded to defend the world and there were three slayers the line attached to you. Triads within triads to make links that are unbreakable. Each group connecting the other making a strong forever connection."

"Huh?" Xander said. "I don't get it?"

Buffy froze. "So because we were one in the battle with Glory and Adam and company the first slayer liked the team so it linked us. Made us one. Dawn me and Faith are the slayers so she approved of our choices in watchers, lovers, family and linked us?"

"Yes, that is true." Howard said."Only each connection is interconnected on several levels."

Spike said."Triads are powerful. Let me see. Buffy, Faith Dawn the slayers Triad. Xander, Cordeila Giles are watchers? Red, Gilda and Oz the mystical. Where does that leave me?"

"Spike you are connected to the line because you helped call Buffy." Giles said. "Nicki Woods. The others as well."

"Bloody hell. But how does that make me a triad?"

For once no one corrected his language because that said it all.

"You ,Xander and Oz all have possessions." Dawn said. "Plus you, Giles and Cordelia all have some seer power. How else do you keep showing up to save the day."

Spike growled. "That's Dru's thing."

"Maybe not."Giles said. "She has visions when she is near you."

"He's a trigger." Methos said.

"Figures." Xander said. "I mean think about it. He triggered Buffy and Faith and even Dawn. He killed Nicki who brought about India then Buffy, Spike's sire killed Kendra and Faith came to be."

"Yeah well the bit I'm innocent I am? Or not I did not make her a slayer." Spike said as he mentally reviewed the vampires he fought earlier." Ah hell. The vamp who shot you I sired him."

"See the trigger." Xander said crossing his arms and glaring at the blonde vampire. He had recognized the one minion as once running with Spike and Dru. Odd how he recalled some vamps better than others.

"Yeah well you ah saved Buffy, and helped keep Faith from going Dark and you joined with them to keep Dawn safe. You could be a trigger too." Spike snarked back."He was so not taking all the blame.

Giles was getting a headache so he said. "It hardly matters we are all connected so we will find a way to deal with it."

Howard had to agree with Giles. "Yes, we have to. So where do we go from here?" He looked at his son in law who seemed as lost as he was. "This was not going to be easy. It seems we may have solved the how and maybe the why but not what does it mean part of this connection."

The group fell silent because he was right this was not going to be easy.

TBC….


	28. Chapter 28

Lost Connections

Disclaimer: See Part One

By: Fire Wolfe  
Wednesday, July 13, 2011

Part 28 Gone to Hell

Travers ordered room serves. A nice thick stake and a fine wine were the least he deserved for saving the slayer line. He pulled off his jacket and hung it up loosening his tie. It was a good days work. He had sent his aides out to search for the new slayer while he made out his report and grabbed something to eat. He was not worried about his associates as he knew they would grab something while they were out. They were adults and could fend for themselves. Travers never considered that they might need to eat and rest. They were his muscle and he had no intention of ever treating them like equals. He waited to see what would happen as he began to compose his report. While he was the head of the Council he still had to follow some rules. Rules he hoped to change now that he had his own slayer. She would not be allowed to be independent. He had enough of that from Summers and Lehane. Travers forgot that he was missing two members of his crew. Then again they were not loyal to him so they hardly mattered in the scheme of things.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Glory appeared and looked down at herself in disgust. She could not believe she was still stuck in this weak pathetic human. She looked over at the colander and cursed. It had been months since she had last walked this world. Of course it was all her fault for trusting that mechanical menace Adam and his bitch of a mate Eve. She had barely managed to survive the fall. Then Giles snapping her hosts neck had been a bit of an issue. Fortunately he was not human anymore so he had come back. It was rather amazing that the glamour she had put on him was still holding. If not for that she was rather certain that the Slayer and her companions would have taken his head which would have ended him. She was once more glad she had taken a pre immortal as her host. On the bright side the fool was not expecting her to return and the slayer had been killed. That was worth it all because now she could find her key. While the ideal time to open the portal home had passed she would find some way home. She undressed and headed for the hot tub. A warm soak would give her time to consider her options. She pulled out a crystal and called her people to her. Yes she would just consider this a minor setback. She was a God and as such she had all the time in the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Alarms at the Devon Coven went off. The apprentice witch on duty watched as the crystals all began to glow over Sunnydale.

"Well Shite." She said as she ran to warn the Coven's leaders this was so not good. A new power had arisen at the Hell Mouth and the signs all pointed to a new threat. The coven might well have to go help the slayer...er slayers because if there were now three as the alarms showed then things might be going to hell quite literally.

TBC ….


	29. Chapter 29

Lost Connections

Disclaimer: See Part One

BY: Fire Wolfe

8 September 2011

Part 29 What Next?

They all jumped when the phone rang. Giles picked it up turning a deep red because he had jumped and almost screeched like a child.

" Sunnydale Library Rupert Giles speaking how may I help you?"

"Giles its Joyce what the hell is going on? Where are my children?"

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled off his glasses cleaning them. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his slayer's mother. "Ah, they are all here with me and Adam."

"My father and Spike are they there as well?"

"Er, yes they are. Here let me give the telephone to Adam." He handed it off to the immortal before he could protest.

Adam glared but now Giles was smirking. He was her husband it was his job to calm her down.

Howard chuckled at the annoyed look on his son in law's face.

"Hi Joyce, how are you doing baby."

Dawn, and Buffy flushed at this. Neither was all that used to their mother even having a husband much less one who call her baby. Faith smirked and gave Adam the thumbs up sign as Xander pulled her and Cordy close to him. He was clearly hiding behind them as he giggled at the idea of someone being brave enough to call Joyce that endearment.

Oz grinned and Tara blushed as she clung to Willow's hand. It was so nice that Mrs. Summers had someone who loved her.

Of course Adam winced as his other half laid into him. "Baby…what the hell Adam. What is going on. What was that green glow and where the hell are my daughters. I felt something and it's not just a small earthquake. Spill damn it. I'm all alone here and scared. Are my children all safe?"

Adam suddenly felt about two inches tall. They all were together giving and receiving support and comfort but his beloved was all alone in a hospital bed worrying about them. "Everyone is ok. More than ok Joyce. That thing we talked about well, it seems that the kids all got a shot of it. Somehow they are all like me and your da." He flipped it to speaker phone.

Joyce froze. " Buffy died again hold it you said they are all like you and dad that means they all Died!" She shouted into the phone. "Adam you and dad better have a good explanation."

"I'm bet or I mean I'm thinking Adam is in trouble with his Mrs." Nick said with a smirk.

"Yeah, not taking that bet." Richie said. "She sounds mad."

The Scooby Gang all nodded at that. Buffy was glad it was her dad her mom was upset with. "She sounds pissed. I'm glad it's dad she's yelling at."

"Yeah, me too." Dawn said not liking the idea of being on their mom's bad side.

"Adam you had better get your ass over here and tell me what is going on. I want you and dad here as soon as possible. Oh and bring Rupert he was supposed to keep Buffy safe."

They all flinched at this giving Giles a pitying look.

"Baby this is on speaker." Adam said hoping to calm her down a bit.

"I don't care I want answers. Spike what happened?"

Ouch Buffy thought they are in trouble if mom's asking the vampire for information.

"Joyce I don't know. Not sure the watcher or your old man know either. Adam here he's just as shocked as we are. So calm down a bit ok. We'll all be coming over soon. Just relax for us ok."

Joyce began to sob. "Thanks Spike keep them safe ok."

"You know I will." He said softly. "We are on our way Joyce we just sort of had to get our bearings ok."

"Ok, see you soon." She hung up with a sharp slamming of the phone telling everyone she was clearly still upset.

"Thanks Spike." Buffy said glad he'd calmed her mom down some.

"Joyce is my friend Buffy. I want to help. It's also the truth init they don't know what happened and we are all in abit of a shock."

Buffy nodded and looked at the others. "We need to go talk to mom."

Adam nodded and said. "Agreed so let's go."

Buffy lead the way out.

They all started to head out when Snyder came strolling in with an evil smile on his face. "I have you all now. Breaking and entering is a crime."

They all stopped cold and stared at him.

What next? Dawn thought. They all froze and tried to decide what to do.

TBC…. 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story. This will be an AU Storyline.

A/N: There will be lots of twists in this storyline. They may not appear to follow either cannon at first. All will be explained in time. Please be patient as the story unfolds.

By: Fire Wolfe

Friday, September 23, 2011

Part 30 Crazy Trolls

Howard looked at the small troll like man as if he was crazy. Which Xander figured was about right really.

He moved ahead of his family and the group and said softly. "It is hardly breaking and entering if we had a meeting with one of my granddaughter's teachers. Mr. Giles asked my daughter to come in for a conference about some of the extra credit work Buffy, Faith and Dawn are doing. I came by to inform him that Joyce is in the hospital and to take her place at the meeting."

Snyder glared at this. It was plausible but it did not explain the others being there. "Ok maybe you and Mr. Giles what about the others? I doubt they are all Summers family."

This time it was Giles who stepped up. He was clearly not happy. "As you know we have a study group here several days a week. These gentlemen and ladies are special guest speakers."

Snyder snorted at that. "Oh and I suppose they all speak or read ancient languages? Like any of them are linguists. If they are then I am Miss America."

"While it really is none of your concern, my daughters are highly gifted in languages so when Mr. Giles wanted to have some guest speakers I asked a few of my acquaintances to stop by and help. Howard did the same. We were all pleasantly surprised to learn they would be in town for a while and could all come by today. Connor and Duncan McCloud both speak and read Gallic , French Latin and German."

"Oh and what about the lady," That was said with a bit of contempt as he glared at Amanda.

She gave him a dark look and decided to shoot him down. "My expertise is in Sumerian, French, Russian and Arabic to name a few. What Adam has not said is he has a doctorate in ancient languages as does Howard. Now Richie here he is fluent in French and Spanish, my friend Nick speaks Spanish like a native and has a decent working knowledge of Italian and Russian. So we are more than qualified to help these children with their extra credit. Why would we break into a high school there is nothing here that is worth stealing?"

Nick chuckled at that because in truth it was an expert's option. However he said nothing as he watched Snyder turn bright red. He decided to add his two cents into the conversation as well. "Mr. Snyder I am a police officer I hardly think I would be breaking into a school. I would be careful if I was you. Slander can be a career ending move especially when you attack such highly respected people."

Snyder gave them one last dark look. "I don't believe any of you. However, the point is well made. I suppose you could make an argument for this. Summers I will be watching you and your gang. Mr. Giles from now on have your club meet away from the school." With that he spun around and left them.

Twenty minutes later they were all at the hospital standing around Joyce's bed.

Joyce gave all of her family a very hard look. She was clearly not happy with any of them. Buffy blushed but this was so not her fault. She looked over at Dawn and smiled.

Her younger sister glared. "Not my fault."

"It was a green glow bit." Spike said. "He like Buffy did not want to get on the eldest Summers' woman's bad side.

"Oh, and I suppose you all just did nothing?" Joyce replied.

"Well mom we were just walking you know."

"Buffy's right Mrs. Summers we were just behaving ourselves." Xander said. "We heard the gun shots and came running."

Everyone glared at Xander.

"What we have to tell her you know."

"Blunt much X." Faith said noticing Joyce turn pale. "She does not need the shock."

"Oh….ah sorry," He said sheepishly.

"Good going." Spike said. He moved to Joyce's side to check on her. "You ok Joyce?"

"Shots! Who was shot Buffy answer me now?" She demanded.

Buffy glared at her friend and then sighed. So much for not stressing her mom, "Well it was me and Faith and Grandfather. Oh I think some of their friends may have gotten hit too."

"Not helping B." Faith said. "We are ok mom…" The last said with a bit of hesitation. Faith still not quite believing this wonderful woman wanted her.

Joyce looked at Faith and then at her eldest daughter and said."How the hell did that happen?"

Howard looked at his daughter and said. "Young lady that is not appropriate language for you to use I taught you better.

Joyce just glared at her father; it did however break the tension a little. She sighed deeply and more calmly asked. "What is going on?"

"We don't know Joyce." Howard said. "As far as we can tell something has happened that is amazing and perhaps a bit disturbing as well."

"Understatement much," Spike said. He was swatted by Buffy for being sarcastic. However he did make Joyce smile so it was worth it to him.

"What was that green glow?"

"Ah, mom that was me. At least I think. Um I guess you could say you are three for three now." Dawn said trying to break the news gently.

Joyce paled and glared at Giles who was now cleaning his glasses. "It's not something we did. It is something to do with his side of the council." He passed the buck to Adam/Methos.

Great Adam thought so now it's my fault? "Baby I have no idea what happened. It's like the light touched them all and changed them. Buffy and Faith were shot and …" He looked away clearly upset.

"Buffy and Faith were shot Joyce and they both died." Rupert said taking over from the clearly upset immortal. "However the light came from them and then, they awoke it engulfed all of us. Somehow some way when they passed on…Dawn became a slayer and we." He pointed to the rest of the gang. "We all became like your father and husband."

"So everyone is now immortal?" She asked clearly a little shocked.

"Yes, dear, everyone but you," Adam said as he moved to take her hand. He looked into her eyes and said. "Baby please…I can't lose you."

Joyce looked at her family and they all had that same pleading look. She sighed and said. "Ok I trust you."

Adam smiled and looked to the door. Richie and Nick moved to cover it and to keep watch. Spike stood by them.

"So, how do we do this?" Joyce asked.

Adam looked at Howard. He sighed and came to his daughter side. He took both her hands in his and looked at Methos who nodded and with a quick move stuck a knife into her heart. Everyone gasped in shock.

Spike jerked at the smell of blood. Yet he did not shift his to his demon form. He froze. Something was wrong.

The alarms all went off as Joyce's heart stopped. However the doctors were prevented from entering by the group. Several of whom were leaning against the door to keep them out.

Joyce gasped for breath and suddenly came back as the quicking raced over her wound. Adam watched in shock as it was green just like the quicking that had hit Buffy and the others. "Ok now that is different."

"Yeah think?" Amanda said. "I am guessing she's like us but, damn they all feel off."

"Yeah, well I guess it makes a weird kind of sense." Richie said as he pushed the door close and heard one of the medical people curse. "Opps, I think his fingers got caught in the door."

Spike laughed at that and said. "We should let them in now maybe?"

Howard nodded his agreement and they let the doctors in. Joyce had disconnected the monitor and let it fall to the side of the bed. That would explain the alarm.

The doctors raced in with a crash team only to find Joyce Summers chatting with her family.

The head nurse rolled her eyes when she saw Buffy and the gang. It made sense now. She grabbed the young doctor and dragged him out. Seeing the alarm disconnected well she would work with that as an explanation. Lord knows what really happened. Strange things happened around this group all the time; So this was actually kind of minor, plus frankly she did not want to know. It was far better for her sanity to not ask. She pushed the doctor out. "We have to look at your fingers. There is clearly no emergency here. Just a monitor that got unhooked. We need to go now."

The doctor would have protested but his fingers hurt. "Ok, come back and check them though."

"I will doctor." The nurse promised. She noticed the man next to Mrs. Summers wink and rolled her eyes. Life was never dull since they came to town.

Everyone began to laugh. It was just kind of funny.

"I guess she's in the know?" Willow said.

"Oh yeah," Xander agreed. "She's cool, but in denial for sure."

That brought more laughter which given the day was really needed.

Sometimes I wonder how we stay sane. Rupert thought,

TBC….


	31. Chapter 31

Tuesday, November 08, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 31Research Parties and Pizza

Buffy munched a piece of pineapple and ham pizza. They had picked up several different pies on the way home. She was kind of glad because she was not really that much of a cook especially not for the numbers that were all now sitting around her living room looking through Giles' books trying to find out what had happened. She was glad that her Father and grandfather had agreed to stay with her mom to keep an eye on her. It was clearly going to be a while before she got out of the hospital and Buffy really did not want her alone if possible. Immortal or not she hated the idea that her mom was weak and vulnerable. In any case Buffy had a feeling her mom and the men needed to talk.

She flipped the page of the text she was reading. As usual it was not an easy read. She almost giggled when she realized that Giles excuse to the troll was mostly correct. The immortals were all tutoring them now. It was kind of nice to have more than Giles around to answer questions about some old dead language. It was kind of amusing to watch as Willow babbled in French with Amanda. I mean who'd have thought that it translated into another language? Of course it was nice to see that Xander had a guy to work with. He and Richie clearly had a lot in common. If Buffy did not know better she would have sworn both young men had magazines or comics inside their readings.

Giles was deep in discussion with Joe. She had a feeling it was about how they were going to deal with Travers. She hated the idea of him having another go at them. Of course the fact that they were all immortal now was also a concern. Because she so did not want to become lab rat and Buffy it was so not mixy. Given the insanity that was the council she could see them being dealt with as an experiment gone wrong. The wankers on the council would hate that the so called balance was no a mess.

Connor and Duncan came over to Buffy. Both men knew she had questions but was clearly not willing to ask.

"So lass have you found anything?" Duncan asked.

"No, it's like there isn't any info."Buffy said sadly. "Of course we still have a few books to check out. " She pointed to the cage. "I'm thinking that this is totally new though. I mean green is not normal right?"

Connor laughed and said "No not normal, usually it is white. I've never seen anything else."

"Even the dark quicking was light in color. I guess we will just have to keep looking." Connor said.

Buffy snorted at that. Leave it to the gang to have something totally new happen to them. Of course on the plus side they were all immortal which might help her stay sane. It was not something she told her friends but she did worry about them all the time. Them dying was her second worst nightmare. Her first well she still saw Jessie's face in her nightmares. "Hey Connor immortals they can't get turned can they?"

The Elder Highlander smiled. "No lass they canna."

Buffy sighed with relief. That was one for the pro side then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joyce so wanted to get out of the hospital. Ok, she had to admit she liked them almost as much as her eldest but still. She was alive well and this constant hovering by that doctor was giving her the creeps. She was glad when Adam and her father returned. It was good to have them both here. Plus she had a few words for them both that would be best not heard by her children.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jacqueline and Jacob watched the group with awe. They had been all told that this group was unorganized and a danger to the world. That Rupert Giles had been a rebel who relied on undisciplined children to help with the duties of watcher and slayer. However, what they now witnessed was far from that. While it was true the at the young members of the team joked a bit while researching it was clear that they were well versed in looking for information and that despite appearances were actually organized in their methods. It took a great deal of skill and familiarity with the books to be able to search out the information that they were looking for. It was clear to both siblings that this group was used to looking at Gile's books and even had a passing idea of where to look for the information that they needed. While this might not seem like a lot it was given that most of the reference books and texts were in long dead languages some of which even they with years of education might have a hard time translating. It was therefore a credit to Giles that these children could find anything much less understand it. If Travers had lied about this; what else had he misled the Council about. It was worth looking into.

"Jacob do you have …."

Jacob tossed his pocket dictionary to his sister who smiled. "Thanks"

"No worries sis. I never could understand how you could be so fluent in speaking Latin and still have trouble reading it."

She stuck out her tongue at him.

Xander saw this and laughed. Maybe not all the Council were stuck up pigs? He kind of liked those tow Wiccas a bit. Then again maybe that was why they were ok, because they weren't't only watchers? He hoped they would become allies and friends. Lord knows they needed help now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn sat near Buffy. She was still freaked out that both her sisters had died. Damn it all that was not supposed to happen. Plus she was now a slayer. Ok maybe she kind of thought that was cool, ok not because it meant Buffy and Faith had died. I am so freaking myself out. Damn it why are we all slayers what the hell could be so bad that they need us all? Of course she did not say anything not wanting to freak her sisters out. She of course did not know that the same thought had crossed both Buffy and Faith's mind as well.

TBC….


	32. Chapter 32

November 8, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 32 Like a fine wine

Glory left the nursing home with a smile on her face. While she would prefer to feed on the young there was little chance of discovery by being a bit more discreate. It was rather ironic that the people of this world so disregarded their elders. Many had fascinating minds for all their being older. It did of course mean she had to take more than one mind to feed but, in many ways it was like a fine wine. It did get better with age if it was not so filling. Of course the foolish humans never considered that the madness in these elders was caused by something other than age. She also had an almost unlimited supply. Life was looking up. Also she now had found several new minions to support her quest for her Key. She had established a secure base away from both Caleb and Adam which meant she could relax a bit. The magic hid her from "The First Evil" as well which to her mind was a good thing. She could once more relax and consider her options. Of course she had a meeting with both later on but that was a worry for then. Now she was going to pamper herself. One of her new minions was a very skilled stylist. One had to look good when taking over the world. As he worked on her she carefully considered the violent way she would dispatch the slayer and her team.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb moved around L.A. he so needed this break. Fortunately Adam came along and they were taking care of some serious business here. He smiled as he saw the terrified women. Having Adam along was a stroke of genius. The women ran from him in terror straight to his waiting clutches. He chuckled at the thought of the women thinking they were safe in his care. They had all willingly ran and climbed into his van. It was a pity almost because he so loved the chase. However, on the plus side it gave him more time to play. Caleb could admire Adam's skill with a blade. He looked over at the eviscerated woman. Yes he was very skilled. Too bad he was seeing to make a companion. Oh well one couldn't have everything even he had to s hare his toys now and again.

There was a loud scream.

I must get back to the game or he will go through them all and I will have no play time. These bitches need to be taught their place. At least Adam was making them serve him it was only right after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a great deal of argument Joyce checked herself out of the hospital. She was not going to sit around to be studied. It would not be wise for the medical profession to learn she was now immortal. She had wanted to talk to her father and husband but, that had to be put on hold when the doctors wanted to run a lot of tests. The look on both men's faces told her this was not a good idea.

Now two hours later she was walking out. It was a bit on the chilly side, however the fresh air was welcome. They all walked toward Joyce's house knowing that the rest of the family would soon be home. Joyce had decided to surprise the children and had only allowed Adam to call and warn Giles. She did not want the kids to have to go back to the hospital. She knew full well that it gave both Dawn and Buffy nightmares.

As they walked along they were suddenly surrounded by a dozen or so vampires all in game face.

Joyce sighed. "I should have known better."

Howard chuckled at this and looked over at Adam. "I thought you and Buffy explained about the night life?"

"We have." Adam said. "However, I had hoped for a peaceful walk. I mean you would think that after earlier things would be quiet."

Howard laughed.

The vampires were a rather mixed bunch which was surprising in a way. Joyce knew from Buffy's descriptions that most vampires tended to stay with those of similar age and status unless they were following a master. Looking over the group she wondered which one was the leader.

The vampires were rather shocked that these humans were A) Not screaming in terror and panic. B) Not running and C) showing a lack of respect for them as creatures of the night.

"Looks like we found a three course meal my friends, it's a bit sad that they are on the old side but, one is not always lucky. " A tall gangly looking vampire exclaimed. "So, who wants the old one?" When no one replied he called out to a pale vampire. "Joey he is yours as you are newly risen. It will give you some practice."

The newly risen vampire nodded and said. "Cool."

"I call dibs on the woman." A large vampire said. He had probably been a high school or college football player in life.

Adam looked over the group. Unlike Joyce he had figured out that this group was not a strange as one might think. They were all athletes or they had been. It might make the fight interesting.

The new vampire Joey who was a bit on the small side said. "Look I'm new and all but, I thought humans were supposed to freak when they see us. I mean I did. Paul/Sire why are these people not afraid of us?"

Joyce wanted to roll her eyes. These vampires were clearly not rocket scientists. Of course she almost smiled at Paul as he head smacked the younger vampire. It seemed that he did not like the lack of respect. The newly risen vampire had quickly called him sire. She shook her head. Spike would have staked the vampire for such disrespect. Vampires now days had no sense of self worth. She carefully opened her purse and pulled out a stake and cross. Then she casually opened her coat to reveal a large gold cross.

A female vampire tired of the chatter attacked them which proved to be a mistake as Howard moved with lighting fast reflexes and took her head turning her to dust.

"Well that explains why they ain't scared." The big vamp said as he began to circle the three immortals. He attacked and took a swing at Joyce. She ducked and tried to stake him. Only she missed the heart. He jumped back and curse, His fingers scratching her." Damn that hurt." He tried to yank the stake out. "That hurt, bitch. I so am going to eat you now."

Joyce glared at him. "Such language, I bet your mother would not like that at all." 

"I don't know I had her and dad for dinner a few years ago. I'm going to have you as the main course tonight."

Joyce felt a bit sick at that. "That is not going to happen tonight young man."

The vampire in question smirked and said. "Not so young lady I'm 90 years old. Me and Paul here are almost masters." He sniffed clearly scenting her blood.

Joyce laughed at that boast. She so could not help it. These buffoons as masters that was crazy? As to the age thing well they were just babies compared to her husband and father.

Even as she began to laugh the other vampires jumped into the fight, blood lust overcoming their fears of facing off against armed prey.

"Howard, how could you teach them to taunt vampires?" Adam demanded as pulled out his own sword to fight.

Howard snorted there was no doubt who Adam meant by them. "Of course not, I would ever do that. I thought it was something you would get up too old man." 

"Adam dad never even told me that the supernatural was real. Which is another thing we are so going to talk about, and as for you Adam you should have warned me." Joyce said as she dodged another attack. I so need to get back into shape she thought.

He laughed at that. Even in the middle of a fight his beloved would take him to task. Oh how he had missed her fire and passion.

Joey might be a new fledgling but, he had no illusions of grandeur. That fact would save not only his unlife but that of the big vampire Ox and even Paul. As they both fell back he grabbed their arms. "We need to get out. They are dusting everyone."

Ox grabbed his brother Paul and pulled him back. The runt had a point. "I'm out of here Paul."

The tall vampire scowled but decided to go along as over half their minions had turned to dust. It was kind of crappy for them but, he was not going to die for them. After all there was easier prey out there. Besides if the prey here started fighting back efficiently it was time to leave Sunnydale. Maybe they should head north to Portland? He knew a few farals there who would put them up for a week or so. He took off following his brother and fledgling admitting that maybe that one was worth something.

Howard cut the last vampire down. He had to admit Joyce handled herself well. He was also impressed with how well Adam covered his daughter. He knew that the immortal had put himself between Joyce and danger during the fight. Of course it could just be that Adam did not want to tell his daughter that their mother died on his watch. It was certainly a quick way to lose ones head.

"Well that makes the score immortals 10 and vampires O." Adam said with a smile."I so proud of you Joy that was one hell of a fight especially given you have been so ill."

"I only staked two Adam. You and dad each got three or more."

"Well we do have bit more experience." He replied.

That comment got him a glare from his wife. Ok so she' still upset about the age thing.

They arrived at Joyce's house and noted that the children were not back yet.

"I hope they don't run into trouble." Joyce said.

"No they are all driving back. I made Giles promise. Plus I think he's had enough excitement for one day." Adam said. "He was getting them all pizza and doing what he called a research party."

"Oh well that makes sense then," Joyce said. The relief in her voice clear as was the worry.

Adam smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trent Copper left the hotel. He and his fellow watchers were hungry and they had seen a small café just around the corner. They headed out to eat knowing that their fearless leader would not be joining them as he was now on the phone to the Council. Trent knew that despite Travers being a bit arrogant and a bit of a pillock he was the best suited to help forge the Council in the new millennium. It took men who were ruthless to keep the world safe. Like Travers he believed fully that the slayer was not human and did not have any real rights. She was simply a tool to keep the world safe; an interchangeable creature whose job was to serve the Greater Good of mankind under the guidance of their watcher.

He and his fellow watchers took a short cut through an alley. This was a rather fatal mistake which they would soon regret for the rest of their rather short lives which would end ironically at the hands of vampires who were pissed off because they had been beaten by three immortals.

Paul, Ox and Joey ran for their unlives. Under normal circumstances these vampires were relatively safe as long as they avoided the slayer and her people. Something they had become quite adapt at doing. However, they had not expected to run into other prey that was able to protect itself. They ran down a dark alley and hid in the shadows. While they had decided to leave town they all wanted to eat first. Maybe they could catch the kitchen help when they took out the trash? None of the vampires expected that their dinners would server themselves up. The three of them watched in rather amused silence as three men came walking into their alley. They were talking about the slayer and how they would make the new one tow the line.

Watchers Paul thought with disgust. He looked at his friend and they all nodded. While it was possible that these men might be armed they were clearly not prepared to be attacked. Oh well it was their funeral literally.

Paul and his friends jumped the watchers and within moments were dining on the rich blood of their enemies. Maybe tonight was not a waste after all?

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

Tuesday, November 08, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story. This will be an AU Storyline.

A/N: There will be lots of twists in this storyline. They may not appear to follow either cannon at first. All will be explained in time. Please be patient as the story unfolds.

By: Fire Wolfe

Part 33 "We are never going to live this down."

"Adam you know that we are never going to live this down don't you." Joyce said. She was not at all amused that they had been attacked by vampires on their way home. It was not going to be a fun thing to explain to any of their children.

"Well we could not tell them." Adam suggested. Of course he never considered that the others would beat them home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

30 Minutes earlier-

The food for the research party had arrived and the gang all dug in. Giles noted that everyone was pensive and not really into the research tonight. He sighed as he took his own food. Maybe they would be better off looking this over in the morning. After all it was not a life or death or even an apocalyptic situation. Or at least it did not feel like one. That being the case he decided that once they were done eating it would be time to leave. Even the fact that they had driven off Snyder did not make this overly enticing as a time to research. Plus if he was honest with himself he knew that Buffy, Dawn and even Faith were more concerned about Joyce then the green light at the moment. Of course that meant their hearts and heads were not in the game. Sometimes there were more important matters then the research. That being the case he sipped his drink and then suggested that they all go to the Buffy's family home when they were done eating. "We should head to the Buffy's house. It's seems clear to me that no one is really in the mood to research. This event is unique and I think that perhaps we may need to seek alternatives to my archives."

The Scooby gang was a bit shocked at this. However the various immortals and Wiccans and watchers were not.

"Mr. Giles has a valid point." Richie said. "I mean this really is different. If Adam hasn't seen anything like this it may never have happened before."

"Or maybe we should seek out the Coven." Willow said. "This seems like a spell sort of."

"Well we can call." Jacqueline said. "However to be honest this seems out of our range of spells. Too bad there is not an immortal Witch we could ask."

Amanda brow rose at that. "Well we could ask Darius or maybe even Cassandra. Darius is well read and we know that Cassandra is a gifted witch."

Willow perked up upon hearing this. An immortal witch sounded cool. She hoped that they could find her and ask her option on this. She also wondered if maybe the witch might be willing to help her learn magic. It would be awesome because surely an immortal witch had to have learned a lot of spells over the years. Of course she wisely refrained from saying this. She knew that Giles was a bit worried about her magic use. She was not going to add to that by sounding to eager.

"Wow G-man letting us out of research. That has to be a first." Xander said in a teasing voice. "Then again this may be something we can add to the books."

"That would be interesting. Though it may not be wise to record this," Giles said. "I also thought that you all might prefer to be at home so that we can be there if Joyce calls."

"Good point." Dawn said softly. She was really worried about her mom. She knew she would not be happy until her whole family was immortal. Not that she thought it would be a lot safer but, at least they would not be able to be vamped then. Or at least she did not think so.

Jacob wondered what this could all mean. He had a feeling it would forever alter the slayer line. He also knew that once Travers and company learned what had happened there would be hell to pay. He mentally went over his report to the Council and Coven. He hoped that both groups would be sensible. He had some faith in the later but little in the Council. In recent years to many seemed to be following Quinton Travers. Of course the fact that he was now a demon might help. Then again it might only complicate matters because sadly he knew that some on the Council had double standards. They all lived like modern kings and queens while the slayers were not even paid for risking their lives night after night. It was something that bothered him deeply.

The group finished dinner and headed to the cars. They had eaten in record time and then loaded up on books for further research at Buffy's house. They headed out of the school in a really happy mood.

The first watched what was happening and frowned. This would not do at all. He sent his minions the Bringers in. While he might let Caleb have a bit of down time to relax he was not going to allow the guardians of the hell mouth the same. Thirty beings without eyes or mouths came upon the group heading for their transports and then attacked.

Spike cursed as an arrow hit him in the leg. "Oiy these are new jeans they are. Plus that hurt."

Xander dove and knocked Willow aside as another barrage of arrows came flying in. The three slayers immediately took defensive positions bating away the arrows as they came flying in.

"Is everyone ok?" Giles called out. He was rather shocked at the ranged attack. Normally their enemies like to be up close and personal. It was almost unheard of for them to attack from a distance. He was even more shocked when he saw the attackers were all dressed the same and that none of them had eyes or lips.

Buffy was seriously not happy. She was feeling a little wigged as these attackers almost appeared human. The only thing that made it easier was that they twigged her slaydar. A look at Faith and Dawn showed that they too did not think the attackers were human; which was a good thing as she had just sent an arrow back at one of the archers and through his stomach killing him instantly.

Giles cried out in shock. He saw Faith pull a knife and throw it. A knife might not seem like a ranged weapon, however in the hands of a slayer with Faith's power and skill it was deadly. She like Buffy had been a bit wiggy at the idea of fighting something that had looked like a human. However, like her sister slayer she knew that these beings were not human. They were someone's minions and cannon fodder who like the vamps earlier were hired to take them out. It was so not happening. For the first time in years Faith had a family and no one was messing with that. She pushed aside her discomfort at hurting a human looking being to defend them.

"Giles they ain't human." Xander shouted as he hit one with an ax. This was proven as the bringer he decapitated bled black. "No red blood."

"Oh dear lord," he said thinking this could be very bad indeed. It was all he had time to say as a bringer attacked him intent on gutting him. He dodged the knife and hit the bringer with his fist. "Back off. This is not something you want to do." He wanted to try to reason with these things. However it was quickly apparent that they could not or would not hear them and that they couldn't respond even if they wanted to. These beings were clearly not human. The fight was brutal but soon all 30 of the black cloaked figures were dead.

"Ok that was wiggy," Buffy said as she took a deep breath. "What are we going to do about the bodies?"

Jacob stepped up with his sister and said. "Pile the bodies up."

The gang quickly responded to his order as they heard sirens in the distance.

"Now the cops show up, so typical." Dawn snarked she did however help pile the bodies knowing it so would not be good to get caught with so many human like shapes around them.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let's get his done. I mean I want to go home and shower now."

The others clearly agreed as they moved the bodies into position. One thing made Buffy happy was the fact that no one was hurt bad. Ok several of them had been hit by arrows or knives but, they all were alive and because of the new immortality they were safe. She smiled at this her family was safe. Ok maybe not Dawn's friend and her mom but, overall it was good. It would be a lot easier to protect a few. She felt at peace with being the slayer for the first time ever. She had no fear her calling would endanger her loved ones. This green glowy light thing might just be a blessing. She hummed as she tossed a bringer's arm onto the pile. She grinned at Dawn who blushed. She had ripped it off and beat the bringer with it. Buffy was proud of Dawn she was so her sister. Yep this slayer/immortal thing all in the family was of the good.

"What are we going to do about all the blood?" Joe asked.

Richie went to the side of the parking lot and pryed off the lid of a fire hydrant. "How about we use the water to clean up the mess of blood and stuff; we can wash it down the drain."

"Eww, nasty but it should work." Willow pointed out. "Plus any body parts well something will snack on them."

Amanda gagged a bit at that but had to admit the girl had a point. She tossed a foot down a sewer drain.

Nick sighed and was glad he was not officially a cop until the morning. Because this was so not something he wanted to try to explain.

Jacob and his sister began to chant and the bodies burst into flame. It burned hot and bright for about five minutes then went out leaving not a trace of the bodies from the battle behind.

I wish I could do that. Duncan thought thinking of all the beheaded bodies he had to leave behind over the years. He looked over at his cousin who nodded clearly agreeing.

Connor nodded agreeing thinking of all the problems bodies had caused him. Especially when he had been known as Russell Nash; that had almost exposed him and the game, the attention those bodies brought was not something to be considered a good thing at all. He made a mental not to ask the Wiccan how to do that spell later. It might well come in handy given that head hunters seemed to be on the rise.

TBC…


	34. Chapter 34

Tuesday, November 08, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own BTVS or Highlander. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Lost Connections

Part 34 Arrivals

The gang arrived back at Buffy and Dawns. They were all very much in need of a shower. Buffy pulled willow and Faith along with her to her room. "Come on I have some cloths that should fit Faith and Willow I know you left a bag her last time you visited."

Willow blushed it just kind of made sense to have a spare set of clothing here after all they did tend to get messy when patrolling.

Xander looked down at his torn shirt and bloody jeans. I so need to leave a bag here. He thought. Then again it's not like I have a lot of spare cloths.

Spike was not happy. He so did not want to drip blood all over Joyce's house. He limped inside grateful for Buffy's open invitation of "Spike come in."

He hobbled to the kitchen table and Giles went to find a first aid kit. While a vampire might not get infections he could bleed out. Giles got the kit and began to clean and bandge Spike's wounds. The irony was not lost on the watcher. However he knew that this was a needed thing. Because Buffy and Joyce would expect it and Lord knows Dawn was fond of the blond vampire.

Nick and Richie went to get their groups bags from the car. Nick set his down on the couch and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans. "Mr. Giles these should fit."

Giles smiled at that grateful for the change of clothing. Sadly his last spare set had ended up in the trash. He had not yet had a chance to repack his bag. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

Buffy waited as Dawn showered. She so wished they had more bathrooms. _Maybe I can get Adam to help mom buy a bigger house. I mean this one bathroom this so is not going to work if we are all together for too long._

Jacob sat down next to Connor and Duncan he had a few questions to ask. "Mr. MCloud I was wondering if maybe you could answer some questions?"

Both Highlanders looked at him with a smile. They knew that the Wiccan would have some questions so they nodded. "We can try."Connor said.

"Like the Watchers we have some diaries and histories. When I was studying to become a Wiccan I came across a name Heather MacLead. I was wondering if she might be a relation. Though your names are spelled differently the accent is from that region of Scotland."

Connor's smile faded a little at the name. His memories flashed back to his first true love. Sadly he answered. "Heather was my wife. She was a gifted healer and sadly a bit of an outcast for being my wife. Of course some thought she was a witch. She actually was Wiccan and did know several others who exchanged letters and healing recipes. I loved her dearly. As for our names being different, well we have to change them every ten to twenty years or so. We do not age and have to move around a lot. Even with that we must change our identities often. This time I changed my name to match my Kinsmen Connor."

Jacob looked at Connor who took over the explanation. "May years ago I was part of a plains tribe. I was adopted into it and had a wife whose name in English was Dawns Morning Star. Her father Cloud Walker adopted me into the clan when I married his daughter. I took his name and my own and altered it to the more Americanized version that I use now. Connor asked if he could use the name as we are related. I liked the idea so we both share the name. It made our identities a lot more realistic to have family. "

Jacob nodded that made sense. He was a bit shocked at the next thing however.

"You would not by any chance have access to Heather's letters?" Connor asked. "I have very few of her things and…."

"I could ask. I'm sure that something could be arranged."Jacob said. He was also smiling because if this really was the Connor spoken of in Heather's letters then they too were distantly related though Heathers sister Lily. He wondered if he should mention it.

Connor however would ask. "So how do you and your Coven have these letters?"

This time it was Jacqueline who replied. "The letters were written to Heather's sister Lily. She is the mother of a daughter who married into my father's family."

She was unprepared for the hug she received.

Connor had grabbed her and hugged her hard. "It is good to know Heather's family survived. I …I often felt badly that we …that I could not gift her with children. She gave up much too becomes my wife."

Jacqueline smiled at Connor. "She did not think so. While much of the letters have important information on healing they are also filled with her love for her husband Connor. I think she never minded not having children as she had you. That is to say while she would have loved to have had them she loved you enough not to have chosen another. She was well sought after in certain circles. Never doubt she loved you. It comes though in each letter she wrote." Jacqueline saw the hope and sadness in Connor's face. She looked over at her brother who seemed to share her sudden insight. Immortality could be a curse as one lived on when your loved ones passed onto the next life. She was suddenly glad she was mortal. The heart break of losing a love must be devastating.

There was a rattling of the door. Everyone turned and pulled a weapon. They were a bit shocked to see the disheveled forms of Adam, Howard and Joyce walk in.

Giles was the first to recover. "What happened to you three Joyce?"

She looked annoyed and said. "Vampires, they jumped us."

The others looked incredulous and then Xander began to laugh. "Oh boy I pity the vamps."

Soon the others were laughing. It was this that Buffy walked back in on. She had changed into a clean pair of jeans and a dark red t-shirt. "What I miss?"

This started the laughter all over again. Or at least it did until she saw that her mother looked a bit warn around the edges. Faith was on her heels similarly dressed and clearly frowning. She looked at Buffy and they both suddenly grabbed a pair of stakes. They tried to head out only to be stopped by Joyce.

"Where are you to going?" She demanded.

Buffy sighed at this and looking at her mother said. "To dust the vamps that attacked you. No one attacks my family."

Joyce was shocked at the suddenly power in her daughter's voice and the clear rage.

"We are fine Buffy. Besides you and Faith look a bit warn too." 

Faith rolled her eyes and said. "We are slayers mom." That said without realizing it. She froze.

Buffy grinned and pulled her sister slayer into a hug. "Yeah no one messes with our mom. So how come you let yourself get attacked. I thought you knew to drive home in the dark?"

Dawn and Willow came in at this. "Who hurt mom?" Dawn's voice was feral. Willow looked ready to rip someone apart.

"I told you so." Joyce said to Adam who merely chuckled. "It's a short walk Buffy and we are immortal."

"So they attacked you then? I thought vamps liked them young." Xander said teasing the men. He winked at Joyce. "I mean I can see them going for Mrs. Summers but you guys are old men."

This time it was Joyce who laughed recalling the old men comment.

Adam and Howard glared at Xander neither liked being called old even if it was technically true.

"Ha, ha," Adam said. "At least we are still in one piece. Joyce kicked them all over the place. It was fun to see."

It was Buffy's turn to look unhappy now. "You let mom fight? How could you she just got over being sick-" 

Her grandfather stepped in before she could shout at her father more. "Buffy Joyce just got over being made immortal. She was in no danger. It is hardly fair to blame your father when she wanted to walk home."

Buffy sighed and knew he was right her mother could be stubborn like that. It was amazing that they all were only just a bit banged up. She sighed and nodded. "Ok, just…I don't want to lose any of you."

Joyce went to her daughter and hugged her. She now knew how frightened Buffy had been. She hugged her and opened her arms to her Dawn and Faith who came to her for a hug. Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Oz moved in as well. She sighed and knew that these were her children and no harm would be allowed to come to them.

She knew that with perhaps the exception of Oz not one of Buffy's friends had good solid families. She made a mental not to see what they could do about that. Her family was wealthy and powerful they should be able to help the children. She looked at Adam and her father and both nodded. They would help any way they could because they were family. Families were more than blood and genetics all Immortals knew this. It was clear that Buffy's group was a family and it was up to them to help make it work.

TBC….


End file.
